Buy My Heart
by Little-Miss-Horror-Addict
Summary: When Riza Hawkeye first met the rich and handsome Roy Mustang, he said the last thing she expected to hear. "Marry me, and I'll pay you one million dollars." AU Royai. Rated for Language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Buy My Heart ~**

_Summary: When Riza Hawkeye first met the rich and handsome Roy Mustang, he said the last thing she expected to hear. "Marry me, and I'll pay you one million dollars." AU Royai_

Chapter One: The Offer

_Hello, are you free tonight  
I like your looks, I love your smile  
Could I use you for a while?  
It's all wrong, but it's all right. _

_**Dolly Parton, "It's all wrong, but it's all right."**_

Riza Hawkeye always believed in true love. The kind where you're with someone, unconditionally and happily, until the day you die. It was the one thing she had always wanted. To have someone to want her. But it was something she had given up on, years ago.

"You can't just throw me out of here!" She yelled, her blond locks hanging messily in her face, as she fought with the landlord.

"Oh I can and I am, honey." The landlord, Peter O'Ryan, an unattractive, stocky man who was in his mid forties and balding, bellowed at her.

Riza glared, her amber eyes taking a fierce quality to them, as the eighteen-year old glared at the man. "But I have children." She all but growled, casting a glance to the two small boys, who were watching the fight with wide eyes.

She looked like she could be their sister, as both boys had shimmering blond hair, although the older boys hair was golden while the younger had sandy blond hair. But despite her young age, they had still taken to calling her "Mum." As they had been barely old enough to talk when their real mother had died.

"You chose to take on those brats, knowing you wouldn't be able to pay rent. So unless you can pay up now, I want you and your little orphans out of my apartment." O'Ryan shouted, and the younger of the two orphans - Alphonse - started to cry.

"Look," Riza began, in a calm voice with an underlying tone of malice. "I will get your money, just give me until tomorrow, please."

The man paused in frustration. "You have until 5pm tomorrow. If I don't have my money, you and your brats are homeless." He slammed the door on his way out and the small, eroding apartment shook with it.

Riza put her back to the wall and slid down it. "Like I'd live in this piece of crap by choice, anyway." She mumbled, before looking towards her two 'sons'. The older, Edward, was trying to comfort his brother.

"All....my....fault!" Wailed Al, the sweet little six year old had tears running down his face.

"Don't be silly, Al. Why would this be your fault?" Riza asked, crawling over to the two and pulling them into her lap comfortingly.

Al hugged Riza tightly, and Edward just rested his head against her shoulder.

"The m-man said s-s-s-so." Alphonse whimpered, his beautiful blue eyes meeting Riza's amber orbs in sadness.

"This is in no way your fault Al. It's all my fault. All mummy's fault." Riza stroked his hair soothingly.

Alphonse and Edward had been three and four when Riza had first taken them in, three years ago. Back then, she had had a steady job as a receptionist.

______

Riza was walking home from work, the fourteen year old runaway briskly pacing the city streets in the beginning twilight, when she heard yelling. An old man, in the side alley to a restaurant, was scolding two young boys, the golden haired one was glaring stubbornly at the man as he stood in front of his younger sibling protectively.

The heartless man was waving around a broom and cursing at the two. "Don't need two street rats scaring away my customers. Get outta here, you two little bastards before I get really angry. Where are your parents?" The last question had no hint of pity or concern for the young boys, just impatient annoyance.

The youngest bursted into tears at the question, but the older one tightened his glare and bluntly stated. "Dead."

Riza could almost feel her heart go out to them. When she'd left home, left her father, it had been a choice she had made - knowing what the consequences could be. But these two boys, they'd had everything ripped away from them - their parents, their homes, their food.

And it may have been impulsive and idiotic, but Riza was never regret the irrational decision she made that night.

"Oh! Boys, there you are! I've been looking everywhere." She said, running into the alley and picking up the crying boy, before turning to the restaurant owner. "I'm so sorry, they just ran off. I hope they didn't bother you."

The man shrugged, annoyance clear on his features as he shrugged. "Whatever. Just get your brothers out of here."

"Right, sorry." She said, watching the man walk back inside.

"Hiya, I'm Riza. You two sure look hungry. Why don't you come with me and I'll get you a bite to eat?"

And the stubborn little golden boy had looked to his younger brother, nestled in Riza's arms, before turning back to her and saying, "I'm Edward."

______

"How are you going to get the money, mumma?" Al asked, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

Riza smiled. She had lost her job a month ago, and all her savings were just about dried up. "I'll find a way. " She told the two, putting on a smile for them, when deep down inside everything seemed hopeless. "Now go get ready for school and I'll walk you in."

The two boys nodded, and walked away, but not before Edward glanced back at her, his deep golden eyes knowing. He was exceptionally intelligent for his age - a child prodigy - so it was a very rare instance that Riza was able to get something by without his noticing.

____

2,300 Amestrians are reported missing every day. So, resources to find those missing are limited, and the first hours are always critical to finding the missing person. Riza 'disappeared' four years ago, at the age of thirteen. Therefore, most people from her home town had given up all hope of finding her. In three years, she'd be presumed dead.

That is, if she wasn't found first. Although chances of Riza not being found were decreasing as she considered calling home. Her father would act so happy that she was alive, but she knew if she saw him again she'd be in for a beating. To say her father hadn't been the nicest of people would be a gross understatement. He'd been awful. Constantly getting drunk and throwing things around.

She'd hated her life. Which is why she had risked everything to get out of there. Which is why she would work in less than reputable places, and lived in a place where people wouldn't even let an animal stay - to keep herself hidden.

Ed and Al would probably get seperated, put into care. They would hate her for it, but she couldn't let the two keep living like this. She had to get them out of here, she was jobless and soon to be homeless. Her only choice was to call her father and face his wrath - and she sure as hell wasn't letting her adopted sons see that.

It was best this way. She'd call social services, after calling her father and tell them about Ed and Al, who were now at school - oblivious to the fact that they may never see their surrogate mother again.

Riza sighed, as she stepped into the public phone booth, sliding in two of her last coins, and dialing the number she still remembered after all this time.

It began to ring.

Maybe he wasn't home.

Ring, Ring.

Maybe he was passed out, drunk.

Ring, Ring.

Maybe he had moved out, so she would never find him.

Ring,Ring.

Maybe - "Hello?"

Riza felt her chest tighten in panic, as the voice of the one person she ever truly despised answered. All the hate started to build up again and she couldn't quite manage to make herself speak, or give any acknowledgment to him.

"Hello? Is anyone fucking there?" He sounded angry already. But he would be royally pissed off once he found out who this was.

"Im hanging up, you-"

"Dad?" Riza asked, her voice unusually timid. He can't hurt you from behind a phone, she reminded herself.

She heard her father take a deep breath. "Riza fucking Hawkeye. Where the fuck have you been, you little bitch? Everyone thinks you're fucking dead. There's a memorial and every - fucking - thing."

Fuck in every sentence, he was just like she remembered. "I'm sorry, dad. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

A pause. "Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm at..." Central. She thought the word but couldn't speak it.

"I'm at..." She repeated, before deciding it wasn't worth it. She couldn't be weak now, she had run away for a reason. She couldn't go back. She'd still call social services, but she would stay in Central, homeless or not - as long as she wasn't with him.

"I'm sorry, this was a bad idea." She said, hearing him begin to speak but she hung up before he could do anthing. Taking a deep breath she stumbled out of the phone box. 'I can't do this.' She thought, leaning against a cool brick wall, the wall of some building. The bricks were rough, but she still pressed her cheek against it, the cool stone somewhat refreshing.

She counted her breaths. In, hold for five, out, repeat. She could feel her heart rate lowering as she calmed down. She turned so she was facing the street, her back against the bricks, while she watched the people.

So many busy people, with busy lives, talking on mobiles, walking with family, friends, lovers - things she'd never had. Al and Ed were her only family, not that man, her father - he was nothing. But then, they wouldn't be her family much longer. She'd be leaving them. They'd hate her.

"Damn it." She murmured, closing her eyes before her emotions went out of control. Someone stood beside her, but she didn't bother opening her eyes. She didn't care who it was.

The man cleared his throat and she opened an eye, glancing at him. He was well dressed, but at least fifty, and she had to wonder what he wanted with her.

"How much?" He asked, inconspicuously.

"Excuse me?" Riza asked.

"How much are you? Per hour, per fuck, whatever love."

Riza's eyes widened and she glared at the man. "I am NOT a prostitute. Go screw yourself."

The man frowned and walked away, mumbling curses at her under his breath. Bastard. She thought, closing her eyes again.

She wasn't well dressed, just in some hole covered jeans and a baggy t-shirt, but it was still apparent that she was attractive. Clear skin, beautiful hair, a nice figure. Unfortunately, it made most men assume that a poor girl like her was for sale. Which usually ended with them having a very sensitive male area assaulted by her knee, but she was too upset to have hurt the last guy. She just wanted to break down and cry, which she would never do in public. This is why she wasn't going home. Because she was not going to cry. She had to be strong for Ed and Al.

Riza opened her eyes and started to actually take in her surroundings, before she realized where she was. "Crap." She murmured, feeling stupid. She was on Gabriel Street. The street most commonly known for being covered in drug dealers and prostitutes. No wonder the guy had mistaken her for one. Riza growled to herself, pushing herself off from the wall and beginning to walk away.

Along the footpath of the street, she walked briskly, trying to keep her head down, as she passed people. A young man with black hair glanced at her curiously, and she met his gaze for a moment, to see he had black eyes. As dark as midnight. She was in too much shock staring at such dark eyes, that she didn't notice the vehicle slowing down next her.

"Hey darling, how much?" The man in the car asked, winding the window down and leering at Riza.

"A million dollars." She replied, sharply.

The man glared. "Stuck up whore." He said, driving away.

Riza kept walking, until she felt a hand on her arm. Part of her panicked and the other part was trying to think of all the possible weapons in the area as she turned to the person who had touched her.

She faced black eyes. The man. He was about twenty or so, and incredibly attractive.

"I'll take it." He said, his face serious. He had a deep voice, the kind Riza imagined would have girls dropping their pants in seconds.

"What?" Riza asked, shocked.

"One million dollars. I'll pay you it."

All the offers ran through Riza's mind. The disgusting, leering men, holding cash out to her. She'd always said no, she'd always vowed she'd never sell herself. But... One million dollars. For one night with an attractive man. It wasn't exactly a bad deal. "Are you serious?" She managed to choke out.

The man let go of her arm and pulled out his wallet, opening it and pulling out a stack of hundred dollar bills. He counted out twenty and pressed them into her palm.

"That's two thousand. I'll pay you the rest at my house. I obviously don't carry one million dollars on me around this place.

Riza looked at the money in awe. It was enough to pay off her debt.

"Well?" The man asked, impatiently.

Riza didn't stop to think before she nodded.

_____

The man's car was a sleek, black convertible. It was gorgeous and obviously expensive.

The first half of the car ride was silent. Riza felt the wind toss her blond hair around as she looked around in awe. Although she had a twisting feeling in her stomach, telling her to run away, as fast as she could, telling her she could get money some other way.

The man sighed, running a gloved hand through his midnight hair. "What's you name?"

Riza jumped slightly, shocked that he was talking. "Uh, I'm Riza." She replied timidly.

He cast her a sideways glance and held the hand he wasn't driving with out to her. "I'm Roy Mustang."

She took his hand hesitantly and sook it. "How old are you, Riza?" He asked, putting both hands back on the wheel.

"Eighteen." She told him, looking down. Just knowing what she was planning to do made her feel ashamed. But at least now she could keep Ed and Al.

He nodded. "I'm twenty-one next month."

He pulled into a driveway expertly, he was a very controlled driver, if not a little fast. "And this, is my home." He announced and Riza took in her surroundings in awe.

It was a mansion. In fact, mansion didn't even cover it. Perfect green lawn, with manicured hedges surrounding the pristine, white, four story mansion. It was gorgeous. The type of house that was only in fairytales.

Riza was too busy staring, she didn't notice the car stopping, or Roy getting out. She only realized when he opened her door and held out a hand, which she took.

They walked inside, and Roy led her from perfect room to room until they made it to the lounge room. It had black walls, white expensive looking couches and a fluffy white rug. In the middle of the room was a fireplace, a fire already crackling.

Roy kicked off his shoes and Riza followed suit. He sat himself down on the rug, infront of the fire, the orange lighting flickering onto him.

Riza took a deep breath. 'This is it.' She thought, feeling herself shake slightly.

Roy looked up at her curiously, and Riza brought her hands to the bottom of her shirt, beginning to pull it up. "I've never done anything like this before." She murmured, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Roy stood quickly and put his hands on hers, stopping her from undressing.

"I don't think you understand why I'm paying you." Roy said. "The deal is: Marry me and I'll pay you one million dollars.

**Review for more. Please tell me of any glaring errors, this is virtually unedited. ~ Little Miss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would quickly like to thank all of my fantastic reviews. I love you all. Sapphire addict, Ex-Captain Kenji, little miss clueless, ratnalaurentina, Resha Tsubaki,The Misty Forest, Athena's Heart, Decoding Blue, BlackBrightField2007 and StarCatcher1858. You're all this chapter's inspiration.**

**~ Buy My Heart ~**

Chapter Two: The Decision

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me._

_**Judy Garland (Wizard of Oz) "Somewhere Over the Rainbow"**_

"Marry you?" Riza repeated,

"Yes. I am completely serious Riza. I'm not buying your virginity, I'm buying your life. You'll have to be completely faithful to me, but I don't expect you to love me. You just have to put on a show to everyone else and make them think you love me. Are you willing?"

"I have people who depend on me." She murmured, sitting down on the white rug, absently twisting the fur in between her fingers.

"You'll have one million dollars, you can buy them a house, a carer, anything. You'll still be allowed to visit them, just not live with them. You'll live with me. I need your decision now, Riza. I'll give you until eight am tomorrow to get everything in order. The wedding is at three in the afternoon tomorrow."

"So soon." Riza gasped, burying her face in her hands, her blond locks falling to the side of her face, covering it. "Why me?"

Roy sat down next to her. "That's my business."

Riza took a deep breath. "Any thing else I should know before making a decision?" She asked weakly.

Roy looked into the fire thoughtfully. "Yes." He murmured. "I have one final condition. Under no circumstances are you to delude yourself into falling in love with me. And in return, I won't delude myself either."

She could do worse. She could definitely do worse. But was it worth it? One million dollars for a life without love. It was almost too much to handle. There were other considerations to make. Ed and Al. Her boys. She loved them so much, and at least this way they'd have a house and she'd hire a nanny to care for them. She'd get to visit them. They could stay together, and be happy.

She could do this for them. So they could grow up and love. Edward could have such a bright future, he was so smart, and Alphonse could get married and have children, he was so compassionate. They'd be better off this way. Not in care.

"Fine." Riza said, weakly. "I will marry you, Roy Mustang."

______

Riza paced nervously outside the school front, waiting for the final bell to ring. What would she tell the boys? They'd know something was up right away, after Roy had given her a new outfit, saying something along the lines of 'no future wife of mine is going to wear rags like that.' She looked down at the dress she was wearing. Yellow and knee length, highcut and sleeveless. The kind of dress that was expected of the perfect wife, who baked wholesome meals and cleaned all day. With it, she was wearing a string of white pearls around her neck and short, white gloves. Her shoes were silver flats.

It felt so unusual to be wearing a dress, to look presentable. No one would be mistaking her as a hooker now.

Riza froze from her pacing as she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and she tilted her head back to see Roy holding her. "What are you doing?" She whispered, stunned.

"You're my future wife, Riza. It would be weird for me to wait in the car while you were out here alone." Roy murmured, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Riza looked back towards the school to spot a couple of mothers eyeing her jealously. Of course they would be, she was in the arms of an attractive and wealthy man.

The bell rang then, it's high pitched squeal making Riza's heart speed up as she anticipated what would happen next. How would they react? Alphonse might cry, but he always did what Riza asked, so he'd accept that he was going to have to stay in a house away from her. But Edward. Edward would probably feel betrayed. Sure, he was going to get a new house, but he would be losing Riza, she would be his second mother who left with barely any warning. Except he'd get to see Riza from time to time.

"Your hearts racing. Is something the matter?" Roy asked, curiously, watching the children start to file out of the school.

"They'll hate me for this." Riza murmured.

"Are you backing out?"

"No. It's better they hate me and have a home, then they hate me and get put into care."

Riza froze completely when she saw the two blonds leave approach the school gates. They both looked right past her, as they scanned the parents and then stepped to the side of the gates when they decided she wasn't there.

"That's them. At the gate." Riza said, hoping if she said it aloud it may give her the enthusiasm to move.

'This is stupid.' She thought. 'I am a young and strong woman, and this is what's best for them. I need to grow up and face them.

One foot in front of the other, tall and proud, Riza walked toward her boys. Roy followed, a small distance behind and with his hands in the pockets of his black trench coat.

"Ed, Al." Riza said, as she got close enough to them.

Suprise flittered across both faces, as they saw what Riza was wearing. But whereas Al's expression turned to joy, Ed's was more wary.

"Boys, I have some news." Riza began, pushing away her nerves, and looking them both straight in the eyes.

"What is it, mummy?" Al asked, innocence splayed across his features.

Such cute little boys. So trusting of her. How could she tell them she was leaving them. Riza found that she had lost her voice.

After a moment of silence, Edward began to look impatient.

"I've hired your mother to work for me. The hours are long, but she'll be well looked after. It just doesn't mean she'll be home as much." Roy said, talking as if they were adults.

"Oh." Alphonse looked down, but forced a smile. "If that's what mummy wants."

"I don't want to be away from you boys, but I have to be. I'm sorry, but this is a good thing, trust me." Riza spoke up.

"We trust you." Alphonse said, speaking for his older brother and himself. Edward just nodded once.

______

Roy had connections with some big shot real estate man, and had been able to buy a decent sized, two story, 3 bedroom home for the boys on such short notice. He'd also hired a carer for the children - who Roy had made sure was reliable. Riza found it amazing how fast a little money could make things move.

The two had made an agreement, that the remainder of her 'pay' would be given to the boys, as they were the once she was doing this for.

Roy had dropped the three off at the new house - complete with furnishings - telling Riza he'd pick her up at eight the next day, as was the agreement. Until then, she got to spend one last night with Ed and Al - the carer would get there at seven the next morning.

"This is your new home, guys. Like it?" Riza asked, opening the front door to the house and letting the boys run in ahead of her. The house was a modest thing, with proper wooden floors and cream coloured walls. Riza took the boys upstairs to show them to their rooms - they each got their own room now.

Both room's had nice beds in them, a chest of drawers in the corner, a desk and a walk in robe.

After looking into his room with awe, Edward turned to Riza. "How can you afford a house?"

Riza smiled, ruffling his hair. "Mr. Mustang gave me an advance - a sign of good faith. "

Edward nodded, thoughtfully. "But, how much are you going to be working? Are we going to see you much?"

"Well," Riza began, "I'm going to be working alot, so alot of the time I'll have to sleep at the um, office. But I promise, every second that I can, I will be here for you guys."

Edward looked around in thought. He was so intelligent for his age, always thinking things through, coming up with different outcomes. "Will we have to cook for ourselves?"

Riza smiled. "I want to tell both of you about that together. Go get your brother."

Edward nodded and ran off, ready to complete his mission, and a couple of minutes later he came back with Al.

Riza sat down on the ground, and they joined her. "Okay, so, since I'm going to be away a lot, I've found someone who will cook and clean for you. She's going to look after you guys. You get to meet her tomorrow, before I have to leave for work."

"But I don't want someone else, mumma. I want you to look after us!" Alphonse said, jumping up and latching his arms around Riza's neck.

"I'm sorry boys, but it has to be done." Riza said.

"B-but you'll come back?" Al asked, looking up at her.

"Whenever I possibly can be with you, I will."

Al half smiled, but she could tell he was still upset by this.

"You'll be my brave boys, won't you?" Riza asked soothingly.

Edward nodded determinedly, and Alphonse murmured "Kay." quietly.

"But tonight mummy..." Al mumbled, and Riza stroked his hair.

"Yes, Al?" She encouraged.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight mumma?" He whispered.

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Riza told him, happy that he was taking it so well. She turned to Ed. "What about you, Ed? Do you want to keep me and Al company tonight?" She asked, making sure to phrase it like Ed would be the one doing them a favour, or else Ed would straight out refuse. He took a lot of pride in being the 'older, more responsible brother'.

"If you want me to, I guess." Edward said, looking to the side stubbornly. But Riza could see him crack a smile when she replied with "I do."

Tomorrow, Riza was going to be a married woman, a wife. But for now, she was just a surrogate mother, looking after her boys.

_____

The next morning, Riza woke to the sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window. The light made Edward's hair shine like spun gold, and Riza smiled at him and his brother weakly. They were both still asleep.

Riza looked over to the clock, beside the bed and sighed. It was six am. In a mere two hours she'd be going to 'work'.

She got up, careful not to disturb the boys and walked downstairs, getting some things out of the fridge to start cooking breakfast. The fridge was already well stocked, Roy certainly was efficient, and Riza found all the ingredients she needed to make pancakes.

Cooking was something Riza found enjoyable. She wasn't really the homemaker kind of girl, but she'd always thought of cooking as a hobby of hers. It wasn't long before she was spooning the pancake batter out into a pan, and she heard little footsteps coming down the stairs.

The two, sleepy-eyed blond boys walked in. "Good morning boys." Riza said, flipping the pancakes. "Why don't you get some plates out and I'll serve these up."

"Morning mumma." They both mumbled, still affected by sleep, as they complied with her request.

Breakfast was mainly a quiet event, mainly because the boys - although especially Edward - were eating the pancakes like there was no tomorrow.

Riza, on the other hand, could barely take a bite. Part of her felt really nervous about the wedding, but another part was... excited?

The ringing of the doorbell brought Riza back to earth, and she got up from the table and walked over to the front door. Opening it, Riza revealed the visitor. A woman, about twenty, with short black hair. She was wearing jeans and an oversized t shirt.

"Mrs. Mustang?" The woman asked, smiling friendly.

It took Riza a moment to realize that the woman meant her. "Uh, I guess." Riza replied, opening the door wider, for the woman to walk in.

She laughed. "Well as of today you will be."

Riza nodded. "You can just call me Riza, though."

"I'm Maria Ross, the nanny." The woman introduced herself, stepping inside and looking around. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Riza said, although it felt kind of wrong. This wasn't really her home, and it's appearance had nothing to do with her.

"The boys are in the kitchen," Riza began, leading Maria. "Eating breakfast. I'll introduce you to them and then I'll have to get ready for Roy to pick me up."

"Sure." Replied Maria, easy-going.

They entered the kitchen and Maria smiled at the two boys at the dining table.

"This is Edward, he's seven. He hates milk, and is really intelligent, so he loves to go to the library and read. And this is Alphonse, he's six, and really sweet. He loves being read to." Riza explained awkwardly.

"Hey guys," Maria greeted them and they both looked curiously at her. "I'm Maria, I'm here to hang out with you guys while your mum's working."

"I've got to go get dressed now." Riza said, stepping back out of the room. She ran upstairs and showered quickly, before changing into the outfit that Roy - or one of his maids - had left for her. It was a red dress, modest but still flattering to her figure.

Riza had just finished brushing her hair, and putting it up with a clip, when she glanced out the window to see a black convertible pull up. Riza could feel her heart in her throat as she watched Roy get out of his car and walk towards the house.

The doorbell rang and Riza turned, walking to the top of the stairs, she began to make her way down.

Riza had to take a deep breath when she reached the door and opened it. In less than seven hours, run away Riza Hawkeye would become Riza Mustang, wife of one of the wealthiest men in Central.

____

**There you go, my lovelies. It's now (In Australia atleast) Easter holidays, so I've got the next twelve or thirteen days off. So Review, and I'll update ASAP. ~ Little Miss**


	3. Chapter 3

***Note: Apparently some countries don't use the term 'fortnight', so for those who don't know, a fortnight is the same as two weeks.**

**^^ All the reviews are making me blush, so I decided to write you all a new chapter Right away. Enjoy! And Thank you to all you fantastic reviewers: Sapphire addict, BlackBrightField2007, Daniel, ratnalaurentina, StarCatcher1858, Red Walrus, Athena's Heart, The Misty Forest, MustHawk, Resha Tsubaki, Ex-Captain Kenji.**

**~ Buy My Heart ~**

Chapter Three: The Story of Tom Monroe

'_I don't fall like this  
I must confess you cast a spell up on me'_

_**-Kesha, "Chain Reaction"**_

'Roy Mustang. Twenty years old, drop-dead gorgeous and sole owner of the multi-billion dollar business: Flame Corporation. Voted in 2009 as Amestris' sexiest man, it was complete heartbreak for many women when Mustang announced that he would be getting married in two weeks time. His mystery bride - presumably as beautiful and adored as her fiance - is still unknown, one day before the wedding. Although there have been numerous rumors of who the lucky girl might be - from Xingese aristocrats to local pop singer Rose - all of who have been denied. So it's no exaggeration to say that most of Amestris is on the edge of their seats waiting to find out who this unknown bride is.' - The Central Chronicles Magazine.

To say Roy had had a privileged life, would be an understatement. Growing up, Roy had everything he could ever want; money, women, friends, power. And living like this had given Roy a tendency to act spoiled. And when Roy was fifteen, he learnt that he can't always have his way.

As a naive fifteen year old, Roy actually believed that the couple of guys he hung out with wanted to be his friend for his personality. Unfortunately, this was untrue and when those so-called friends went out one night with Roy, they managed to convince him to graffiti a shop front. When the police showed up, the guys bailed, leaving Roy with a can of spray paint in his hand and - long story short - eighty hours community service.

Roy was sent to work with homeless children - serve them food, convince them to go off the streets and find a hostel or a job. Roy's father, the owner of Flame Corporation at the time, had been so ashamed that his son had to work with homeless children that he made Roy wear a brunette wig and blue contact lenses to try and disguise him.

"I hate this." Roy murmured, a mere three hours in to his service. "I hate my friends, I hate the police and I hate this stupid wig."

He looked around, for homeless children and sighed when he saw none. "And now I have to talk to a bunch of poor brats who expect handouts just because they're too useless to get a job."

Roy suddenly felt an impact from behind him, as someone and grabbed out at whoever it was.

A blonde, with amber eyes, who looked into his currently blue ones in shock.

"I-i'm sorry, I j-just..." She broke off into a sob.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked, wondering why this pretty girl was crying at him. He put his hand on her arm in support, but she flinched under his touch, and he realized she had bruises on her arms.

"Shit, what happened? You've got bruises." Roy asked.

"My dad t-threw a plate at me, and I just couldn't take it anymore so I just left! I ran away and now I have no where to go and I don't know anyone or where I am!" She managed to say it all in one breath, her voice getting more high pitched with hysteria until she was crying again.

Roy put his hand on her back softly, making sure not to hurt her. "I know a place- a homeless shelter for kids. I can take you there."

He spends three hours searching fruitlessly for a homeless kid only for one to literally run into him. What were the chances?

She looked up at him tearfully. "Really?"

Roy nodded. "Yup. What's your name?"

She smiled, wiping her eyes. "I'm Riza. What about you?"

"I'm..." Roy paused, knowing his father wanted him to use an alias. "I'm Tom Monroe."

They stood for a moment, just smiling at each other.

After that moment, Roy brought Riza back to the homeless shelter, and they got talking. He made sure to keep vague about himself, but the more he found out about her, the more he liked her. He actually began to enjoy his community service, because it meant he could spend time with Riza. She would hang out with him constantly, even when he was trying to find homeless kids.

The best part of it was - she had no idea who he really was, but wanted to be his friend based on personality not money.

And it was his second last day of his service that was his best.

"Riza?" Roy asked, glancing in his reflection in a shop window. He was rather used to having brown hair and blue eyes, it was beginning to look right to him.

"Yes, Tom?" She replied, smiling as they walked together.

"I just wanted to... I-I'm not going to be.. doing community service for much longer, but I just wanted to tell you, that since I've met you, I think I've become a better person - less ignorant and naive - and I... IreallyLikeYou." He finished.

Riza smiled widely. "I really like you too, Tom." She said stopping and turning to Roy nervously. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon, at least we have now." And she took his hand and they continued walking together.

The next day when Roy came to the shelter, ready to tell Riza who he really was, he found her gone.

"She had a job offer, Tom. Riza's gone, I'm sorry." One of the workers told him. "She asked me to give you this note though." She said, handing it over.

"Thanks." Roy mumbled, taking it and putting it in his pocket, disheartened.

________

Time went on for Roy and he eventually got over it, got other girlfriends, but none of them were quite like Riza. She'd always been on the same level as him, sometimes he wouldn't need to speak and she'd just know what he was thinking.

After his father died, Roy inherited the business- at just eighteen. But he was smart and managed to run the company himself, raising profit margins - most of which he donated to charities, like homeless people.

And then, at twenty, Roy visited his grandfather on his death bed.

"Roy," His grandfather had said, "I want you to live a proper life. Just settle down and be a good man. I only wish I could live to the day to see you married."

It was impulsive and stupid, and Roy spoke quickly and without thought, wanting to say anything to make his grandfather happy.

"I'm engaged."

His grandfather's eyes widened. "What?" The joy in his expression was too much for Roy, once he realized what he had said he couldn't take it back.

"I'm engaged, grandfather, I met this girl and we hit off, and I proposed."

"That's fantastic, my boy. What's she like?"

"She's... fantastic." Roy said, saying the first thing that came to mind. "Blond hair, hazel eyes, she's really sweet."

"Brilliant. When do I get to meet her? What's her name?" His grandfather looked so enthusiastic, so alive.

Roy smiled. "No more. She wants to introduce herself to you, she's like that, and you can meet her at the wedding."

______

What Roy hadn't expected, was for his grandfather to tell the press that Roy would be getting married in a fortnight.

Which had left him with the task of deflecting press questions, while trying to find a blond haired, hazel eyed girl to be willing to meet his grandfather and marry him on short notice.

It certainly opened Roy's eyes. He was always searching, no matter where he was or what he was doing, he was looking for a girl that fit the criteria. There was no way he was going to let down his grandfather, when he looked more alive now than he had in years.

And then the day before his wedding, he had just about given up hope, when he saw her. In ripped up clothing and her hair a mess, his dream girl. The gorgeous blonde hair, the eyes - brighter than he remembered and the face that he'd always remember. Riza.

She glanced up at him, looking distraught and for a moment he thought she'd recognize him - the boy she had known all those years ago - but she just looked straight at him and away.

He had to talk to her. And he was about to, until he realized where he was, and that there was a car slowing down beside her. For a moment of despair he actually thought she was a working-girl. Until he heard her biting remark.

"A Million Dollars."

Her voice was they same, although she had never spoken to him in that tone.

How was it that she always managed to show up in his life at the most unlikely of times? His Riza.

The man mumbled something and drove off, and Roy couldn't control himself. He had to stop her from walking away again, he had to atleast talk to her. And when he grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes, he realized she didn't remember him. "I'll take it." He said.

Because One Million dollars was nothing compared to how much her thought of her.

_____

And the deal he had made with her.

He didn't want her to love him just because she was married to him, to decide she wanted him because he was saving her from her life. He wanted her to love him, but not to delude herself into loving him.

" Under no circumstances are you to delude yourself into falling in love with me. And in return, I won't delude myself either."

He knew it'd be easy to fall for her, this beautiful, sweet girl who didn't have a clue. And he wasn't going to try and stop himself. Because that would be harder than he could imagine.

And now, on their wedding day. Roy woke up, got out of bed and got ready to see her. He had told his grandfather he'd be bringing her around before the wedding. Roy was about to step out the door, when he thought of something.

Trudging back upstairs, he walked over to library and frowned for a moment. Which book was it again?

It only took a moment for him to remember. The golden covered book, titled "The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe" By C.S Lewis. He could vaguely remember Riza telling him it was her favourite book, back when they first knew each other. Something about how she wished she had some magical portal she could just step through and escape to a beautiful land, full of loving creatures and adventures.

That was why he slid the note in that book. The note she had left him. He hadn't read it since he was fifteen, but still, he felt the urge to read it now. Pulling out the book he had never read, he opened it and out slipped the letter, yellowed with age. He opened it up, careful not to let it tear.

'Dear Tom Monroe,

I've never been happier then when I met you. You've helped me so much, and even though I have nothing - I feel like I have something, just because of you.

I was offered a job, as a receptionist, it sounds kind of promising, so I'm looking forward to it. But - and this is under no circumstances a goodbye letter - I don't want you to know where it is just yet. When you next see me, I'll be making something great out of my life, you've given me faith that I can, and you'll be proud of me. I promise.

Remember, this isn't goodbye, and I will find you again, once I'm on my feet and have something to show for myself. After all, How many Tom Monroe's are there in Central? I'll just look you up in the phone book one day and appear on your door step. So you better not forget me, or else it'll be awkward.

It'll be better when we meet again, we'll be older. Because I really look forward to you letting me know what true love is.

I'm in Like with you, Tom. Very very in Like. And one day, that just may turn into love.

Lots of Like,

Elizabeth (Riza) Hawkeye.'

Roy sighed. Once he had read that letter the first time, he'd given up hope. After all, no matter how few Tom Monroe's there were in the world - she would never find him.

But now he had her and he would not let her go.

Roy carefully folded up the letter and slid it back into the book. He looked at the golden cover and promised it he'd read the book someday, before putting it back in it's place, in the huge library.

Walking back downstairs, Roy tuned to one of his maids. "I'll be back with Riza at around midday, after we talk to my Grandfather, so if you could have everything ready for us by then, it'd be appreaciated."

"Yes, sir." She replied, handing him his jacket. "Good luck."

Roy laughed. "I've already had the best luck imaginable yesterday, I'm hoping it'll run over to today as well."

Closing the door, Roy moved over to his car, laughing slightly at the fact that his situation was now reversed from all those years ago. He'd eventually have to find the courage to tell Riza that Roy Mustang was actually Tom Monroe, and not the other way around.

Roy smiled to himself, as he drove along the winding streets. The house he'd bought her two adopted sons was fairly close by, in fact it was walking distance. He'd have to show Riza the way one day. Although, maybe after she'd settled in with him, he could let the boys move in. From what he'd heard - the older one was a little genius - and he'd always wanted sons to carry on the business for him. Edward would definitely have the know-how.

Roy just hoped that Riza would realize how carefully he had worded his final condition to the marriage, and that one day she would properly be his.

Roy pulled up into the driveway, and took a deep breath before stepping out of the car.

'Riza Hawkeye,' he thought to himself, 'I am completely, in Like with you, too.'

____

**That took a tonne of effort... But was totally worth it, for you guys :)... Next chapter is half written so Remember to Review... Reviews = quicker updates. ~ Little Miss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Easter/ Religous or non-religous holiday of your choice. ^^ Eat some chocolate for me, since I'm allergic to it.**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: The Anonymous Candybar, MustHawk, Resha Tsubaki, wiltedhouseplants727, FangxHopxL, Sappire Addict, BlackBrightField2007, StarCatcher1858, ratnalaurentina, The Misty Forest and RosieShiba, ****little miss clueless**

**and Athena's Heart.**

**~ Buy My Heart ~**

Chapter Four: Preparations

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you_

_**Heart, "Alone"**_

Riza opened the door, revealing Roy Mustang, a casual smirk on his face.

"Liking the house, _Dear_?" He asked, putting emphasis on the last word.

Riza couldn't help but smile, despite her nerves. "It's perfect, _sweetheart_." She retorted.

Roy laughed and Riza smiled. 'Am I flirting?' She wondered in amazement.

"Go and say goodbye to the kids." He prompted, and Riza nodded, blushing at the way he implicated Ed and Al were _theirs_.

"Boys. I'm going now." Riza called, walking back to the kitchen, leaving the front door wide open as an invitation for Roy.

They both looked at her in shock, Alphonse stumbling out of his seat and throwing himself at Riza, wrapping his thin little arms around her legs. "Bye mummy." He wailed.

Ed, on the other hand, got up - with his trademark determined expression - and walked straight past Riza, to Roy. He looked up at Roy, as if sizing him up.

"Look after my mum." Ed commanded, in a suprisingly adult tone.

Roy smiled. "I promise." He replied seriously.

Edward nodded, obviously satisfied with this outcome. Edward walked back to Riza. "Bye mum."

"Bye sweethearts. I love you." Riza said, giving them a kiss on the cheek each, before turning to Roy and taking a deep breath. "I'm ready." She told him.

Roy stood aside and gestured for her to go first, which she did, and they walked out together. Roy opened the car door for her, before going around to his side and getting in. Riza looked out the window, trying to disguise her blush. No one had ever been so... gentelmanly to her before.

"So, first, I have to introduce you to my Grandfather. One of his conditions to my getting married - He has to approve." Roy said, driving expertly.

Riza nodded. "What's the story? How did we meet?"

Roy paused, in thought, before replying. "I'll make something up, if not just try to avoid the question."

Riza smiled. "What? So just say 'Oh sorry, I think I left the iron on' and run if he asks something."

Roy broke in laughter. "Sounds good to me." He said, pulling into the driveway of a one story, cosy looking home. It had a cute little front porch and a small front garden - filled with many, many roses.

Roy opened his car door, then seemed to reconsider and turned to Riza. "I should warn you, my Grandfather is rather ill, so he may look a little frail, but it's to be expected. Okay?"

Riza nodded. "Got it."

The both got out of the car and Roy put an arm around Riza's waist as they walked up to the front door. Roy knocked twice, and then looked at Riza.

He raised his hand that wasn't around her waist and brushed some unruly hair from her face, and there was so much adoration in his eyes that Riza found it hard to believe it was all an act. Roy's hand was lingering on her cheek when the door opened, revealing an elderly man who grinned at the display of affection.

"Roy, my boy, and this must be the wife-to-be!" The man greeted, cheerily.

Roy smiled, dropping his hand and turning to the man. "Hello Grandfather. This is my fiance, Riza Hawkeye. And Riza, this is my Grandfather, John Mustang."

Riza smiled and held a hand out to John, who took her hand, but rather than shake it, he kissed it. A look of shock flittered across Riza's face, but she hid it well. "Nice to meet you, sir." Riza said politely.

"The pleasure's all mine, Riza, and call me John." He said putting down her hand and stepping aside to let them in. "Now, now, let's all go to the sitting room, yes?"

Roy, once again, allowed Riza to go first, before following her in.

"So, Riza, I've been waiting for you to tell me all about yourself, I want to know what my grandson is getting himself into." John said, settling into one of the red armchairs. He gestured for the 'couple' to sit on the matching couch together.

The room was decorated warmly, with browns and crimsons dominating the room, the coffee table and small bookcase were a dark wood. Riza rather liked the house, it had a nice, homely feel to it - or what she assumed was a homely feel, her house with her father had been cold and grey.

Riza sat on the couch and Roy sat beside her, taking her hand lazily in one of his and interlacing their fingers.

Riza smiled. "There's nothing really interesting about me." She said, attempting to be as vague as possible. "My mother died when I was young, and my father and I moved around alot. So I'm from all around, really. And that's about it."

"Oh, so you live with your father now?" He asked, and Riza had to stop herself from cringing. He just had to ask about her father. It was hard enough just mentioning him.

"No, I'm a pretty independent person, So I moved to Central, he's still living up at Briggs."

John nodded. "That's pretty far away. Am I going to get to meet him at the wedding today?"

Riza looked to Roy. She hadn't realized until now that it may look weird that she had no friends or family at the wedding.

Roy smiled at Riza softly and spoke for her. "Riza's father is currently at Xing, unfortunately, he's a scientist and he's doing some research there and can't make it back in time."

"Oh that's too bad." John said, sympathtically.

Riza paused for a second. It was an amazing coincidence that Roy had said her father was a scientist without actually knowing that he was, she thought to herself.

"Is that all for the interrogation, Grandfather? We do have to get ready for the wedding." Roy asked, smiling. It was apparent that Roy and his grandfather were close, the way they spoke to each other.

The old man thought for a moment. "One more question," He declared, holding up a finger to emphasise his point. "Past boyfriends. Should I be expecting Roy to get flooded with men wanting you back?"

"That's not-" Roy began, but John cut him off.

"No, no. A beautiful girl like this one has got to have some past admirers."

Riza smiled half-heartedly. It was like this man had a book on inconvienent questions to ask. And now he was looking at her expectantly.

"Don't worry, there was only one. But if he wanted me, I'm sure he would have told me his real name." She said, remembering how hurt she had felt when she'd found out there wasn't a Tom Monroe in Central that was under fifty.

Riza glanced at Roy, who was looking at her with barely concealed astonishment on his face.

John laughed. "Well that bloke doesn't know what a prize he's missed out on. I'll let you two go get ready now. "

"We can show ourselves out." Roy said, smiling faintly at his grandfather, who was seeming to have slight difficulty to stand at the given moment.

"Yes, yes. Now, I'll see you both at the wedding - I hope. And it'll be a pleasure to welcome such a gem into the family, Riza."

"Thank you." Riza replied politely, standing.

"See you soon, grandfather." Roy said, putting an arm around Riza's waist as he led her out.

They walked towards the car together and Riza smiled, suddenly feeling a sense of happiness. "You know, my father actually is a scientist. It's pretty amazing, out of all the careers you could of chosen, you got the right one."

Roy half-smiled, part of him looking torn, and Riza stopped walking and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, looking curiously at her.

'That expression,' She thought, 'it looked so like Tom. But that's ridiculous, just because you've only ever really liked one boy before, doesn't mean you need to try and push his qualities onto Roy.'

"Nothing." She answered. "Thought I saw something for a second there."

Roy shrugged, once again opening her door for her, before going around to his side. "I'm going to drop you back at the mansion," Roy said, "And the maids will get you ready, fit the dress, that sort of thing, and I've got to go to a friends place to get dressed, he insisted we arrive seperately. The maids will make sure everything goes smoothly, they're very nice and competent."

Riza nodded. "Okay."

"Oh and," Roy paused indecisively. "You do know who I am, right?"

"Roy Mustang?" Riza said, confused for a moment.

Roy laughed, "Yes that and the fact that I own a multi billion dollar business, Flame Corp."

"What?" Riza's eyes widened. "That big building with the weird logo, the triangles in the circle and the lizard thing?"

Roy chuckled at her attempt at describe the logo. "Yeah, that's it. The logo is something to do with that ancient science, alchemy, I think."

"You're the guy that's getting married to some mysterious woman?" Riza clarified, finding it all hard to process.

"Right." Roy agreed. "You."

"I'm so confused right now."

"I'll explain." Roy said, launching into an explanation of the mistake he had made to his Grandfather, making sure to leave out all parts concerning the homeless girl he had met so long ago.

"That's one hell of a misunderstanding." Riza commented, smiling.

"Yeah, can't say it was my brightest moment." Roy conceded.

Riza looked out of the window, at all the trees and well-built homes passing by. Roy's story explained the sudden need for marriage, but not why he picked her. She was just some homeless looking girl, who he happened to see on a street where prostitutes and drug dealers hang out. It was almost as if the woman he chose didn't matter all that much. But what kind of man just randomly picks some girl to marry? Especially when he's got many willing women - some with powerful positions, and even beautiful woman. Unless...

"Wait, you're not gay are you?" Riza asked suddenly.

"What?" Roy glanced at her in bewilderment before forcing his eyes back on the road. "No. What makes you think that?"

"I can't see any other reason why you don't care whatever woman you marry." Riza said, defending her theory.

Roy shook his head. "Really, the conclusions you come to. Maybe I just decided that if I was going to marry someone I barely knew, I might as well marry someone who would benefit from it - like say, someone who obviously wasn't taking care of themselves."

"I can take care of myself." Riza murmured.

Roy sighed. "I know you can, Riza. You're very independent and strong-willed, I see that now. You just haven't had the best of luck in life. But when I first saw you, I thought you needed some help."

"I guess I can see how you made that assumption." Riza agreed.

Roy laughed and Riza looked up as the speed of the car decreased, realizing that they had made it back to the mansion. Roy stopped the car and Riza started to get out of the car, until Roy called for her attention. "Riza?"

Roy gestured for her to lean closer, which she did, and he put one hand on the side of the face, moving so that his lips were at her ear. She shivered at the closeness. "There will be paparazzi at the wedding, trying to get the first shots of my mystery bride. Just try to ignore them, act unfazed, okay?" He whispered.

"Mmhmm." Riza murmured, not trusting her voice.

Pulling back, Roy gently brushed his lips against her cheek, and Riza stepped out of the car, closing her door softly.

She stood and watched as he drove away, feeling the immense heat in her face as she blushed wickedly. "How does he have that effect on me?" She wondered aloud, frustrated at her emotions.

"Miss Riza?" Called a female voice from the house.

Riza spun around to see one of the maids, looking at her uncertainly. "Yes?" Riza asked awkwardly.

The girl smiled and ran to meet Riza. "I'm Caroline, one of the maids. Mr Roy wants me to get you ready for your big day. Do you want to follow me inside?"

"Sure." Riza replied, relieved that she wasn't going to have to seek out one of the maids herself. Caroline turned and walked inside, Riza following wordlessly.

The maid led Riza up two stair cases and through to a big bedroom. Riza stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do with herself, while the maid walked over to the big closet in the room and pulled out a big white dress.

It was beautiful. A fairy tale wedding dress, strapless, white and elegant. The dress was silky and tight up the top, but flared out once it met the hips. At one side the silk was pinned up with a faux white rose, revealing the layers of netting underneath. It was beautiful and elegant and even better than anything Riza had ever dreamed of.

"It's corsetted at the back," Caroline told her, turning the dress around, "So it should fit you. Now, if you go downstairs, in the lounge, first story with the fireplace - Roy says you should know where it is - Sienna will be there, to get your shoe size , so she can run off to the store and pick yours up. Then come back here and I'll have your bath ready."

Riza nodded, turning and making her way down the two staircases. At the bottom, Riza scanned the area, but she couldn't remember which was she had gone just yesterday. Choosing the right, Riza made her was down a hall and into the nearest room.

Which definitely wasn't the lounge room. It was obviously Roy's library, shelf after shelf of books - easily one thousand in total. Part of Riza thought to turn around, but the rest of her was intrigued by so many books, she loved reading, and she couldn't help but approach one of the shelves.

Title after title, paperbacks and hardcovers, research books and fiction. It had everything she could imagine. Riza scanned over the books for a good couple of minutes, until a familiar tile caught her eye. _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe._ One of her favourites from when she was younger.

Riza reached up, and pulled the book out, holding it in her hands. Just the cover was exquisite, the golden cover, the neat printed letters making the title so distantly familiar to her. Riza put her hand on the cover and -

"Miss Riza?"

Riza turned suddenly, to see a mousy looking girl with loosley tied brown hair and gentle green eyes. "Oh, sorry. I got kind of distracted." Riza explained, sliding the book back into it's place and walking towards the maid.

"I'm Sienna." The girl introduced herself. "I just need your shoe size."

Riza nodded and followed her into the lounge.

_______

It wasn't long until Riza had finished with Sienna and was back upstairs, where she was directed into the bathroom by Caroline. A big, bathtub stood in the middle of the room, filled with water, bubbles and pink rose petals - the aroma hit Riza the second she stepped in. She crinkled her nose slightly. "They're trying to make me smell like a flower." She murmured to herself, before getting in.

Caroline had left shampoo and conditioner out for Riza, which she put to good use, and after half an hour or so, she was out of the bath and wrapping herself with a big white towel.

The towel was huge, easily covering her and beautifully soft anf fluffy. It was extroadinary really, to go from being barely able to pay her bills to having the best luxuries known to man - or woman.

After she was dry, Riza stepped out into the bedroom, where Caroline was waiting for her, with another girl.

Caroline wordlessly led Riza to sit on a chair and the other girl instantly set to work on Riza's hair, blow drying, brushing and curling. Caroline started on Riza's fingernails, filing and painting away - the girl was very good at it.

After finishing her hair, the girl, who hadn't introduced herself and had only spoken to say things along the lines of "Tilt your head to the left a little" started on Riza's makeup.

It was amazing drastic how much her life had changed.

Finally, a little while later, Riza was being done up into her dress, and having a veil clipped into her hair, when Sienna ran in, with silver heels. After slipping on the heels, Caroline led Riza to a mirror, and the appearance shocked her.

She no longer looked like the ratty street kid - but a woman. Her hair fell around her shoulders in perfect ringlets, and her skin was perfect, her lips pink and eyes bright and alluring. The dress hung to her figure perfectly, accentuating all her curves.

And most importantly, she looked fit to be marrying Roy.

"It's time." Caroline murmured, gesturing to the clock on the wall.

**______**

**And the next chapter shall finally be the wedding ^^.**

**Okay guys, heres the deal, if you can continue giving me reviews , I will try to keep updating daily. Okay? So review and I'll get onto the next chapter now. ~Little Miss.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Note: I didn't want to give either Roy or Riza a specific religion if any, so if you imagine that they are Christian, then pretend they are getting married at a church or something. I tried to use vague words like "Venue" and "Celebrant" because I honestly don't care for religion, but I don't want to make that bias this chapter... Read now, before I go into a rant, hehe. :D **

**Thank you to my inspirational reviewers: Metis, little miss clueless, Athena's Heart, Phoenixflower44, S, Sapphire addict, BlakRythem, armyheat27, StarCatcher1858, Addy, AngelCallie, freesia, Senf, The Misty Forest, ratnalaurentina, BrightBlackField2007, The Anonymous Candybar, HarunoRin, MandyMaek, Daniel, Claymoregirl26, Adie Isobelle, SageQuill, Katey123, Resha Tsubaki.**

**~ Buy My Heart ~**

Chapter Five: I do

_I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

_**98 Degrees, "I Do (Cherish You)"**_

Roy sighed to himself, as his best friend entered the room, a grin on his face.

"Roy. I never thought this day would happen. All those times I've told you to find someone special and you've finally listened." The one friend Roy had always been able to rely on, Maes Hughes, said happily.

"Yes, well, we both know it's not a real wedding." Roy murmured, finishing doing up his tie.

The thing about Maes Hughes, was that he knew Roy too well. Like when he found out that Roy was getting married in two weeks, he knew something was up. He'd almost immediately managed to make Roy crack and tell him everything, and Roy was relieved that he actually had someone to talk to about it.

"Ah, Roy - you don't know the power of marriage. I fell in love with Gracia all over again on our wedding day." Hughes said.

"Are you boys ready to go?" Called a voice from downstairs. Gracia Hughes, Maes' wife and the light of his life, was waiting for them downstairs.

Maes looked at Roy expectantly. "Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Roy replied, and the two friends headed out the door together.

_____

Arriving at the venue, Roy could already see people filing in and there were paparazzi all waiting for his arrival. Although Roy managed to avoid them all and he walked in with Maes.

"She'll be here soon." Maes said, and he and Roy made their way to the front, where the celebrant was waiting. Guests were beginning to seat themselves, and Roy and his best man stood at the front, while people talked within themselves, waiting for the elusive bride's appearance.

"I bet she'll look beautiful. Have you seen the dress she's wearing?" Maes asked.

Roy smiled. "You know I haven't after Gracia gave the maids direct orders to hide it where I'd never find it, after she bought the dress."

"Did you look for it?"

Roy shook his head. "Nope. Sheska ended up hiding it," Roy said, mentioning the name of one of his maids, "But I haven't seen her since she finished reading the books in my library. I sent her down to the public library to get a couple out and she's probably still there."

Maes chuckled. "You're so different to your father. He would have never let the maids just wander off like that, not without firing them at least."

Roy shrugged. "I don't want to fire any of them, they have no where else to go, not to mention there are three of them all just to look after me. They spend most of their time watching television as it is."

"You always were sympathetic towards people less off than you, ever since I met you." Maes reminisced.

"Well, it's a trait you can bring the baby up with, when it's born. Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"We opted not to find out. I'd like a son as my first child, but then again it'd be a crime not to let Gracia pass on her beauty in a daughter."

Roy laughed, and was about to comment, when suddenly the guests hushed, a sign that the bride had arrived. It didn't take long for the doors to open, revealing a sight that took Roy's breath away.

Riza was amazingly beautiful to begin with, but with the big white dress and the golden ringlets -not to mention the glow of the afternoon light coming in from the entrance- Riza looked divine. Like an angel who'd come to earth.

Maes chuckled slightly, noticing his friends awe.

Riza looked straight to Roy, an image of relief on her face when she saw him, like he was her lifeline in a room full of strangers. Her cheeks were dotted with a light pink blush, as she felt all eyes on her.

The music started and Riza began to make her way down the eilse, one foot after the other.

To Riza it felt like an agonizing amount of time, to have to step to time with the music when all she wanted was to run to Roy and cling on to him. She felt overwhelmed by how fast everything had been happening, and nervous from all the stares she was getting - wondering if the public approved of her. It had been such a build up - Roy Mustang's secret Bride - and everyone was expecting some wondrous woman to take their breaths away. Riza felt so much pressure to try and fill those shoes.

But as she looked up at Roy, his dark, alluring eyes; she couldn't help but forget to care what others thought. For that moment, she only cared what he thought. His eyes were shockingly full of adoration and wonder - like he couldn't believe he was marrying her.

After what felt like a lifetime, she was right beside Roy, staring into his eyes and forgetting about all the people, and the pressure, the snapping of cameras. All there was, for one glorious moment, was Riza and her soon to be husband.

And it was that moment, that Riza knew, beyond anything in the world, that if there was anyone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with - it was Roy.

The celebrant cleared his throat and began to speak, bringing the couple out of their day dreaming and into the present. Roy gently took one of Riza's hands as they faced the man and listened to him speak.

After his speech, the man launched into the vows, starting with Roy.

"I, Roy Mustang," Roy said, repeating each line after the celebrant spoke it, "Take you, Elizabeth Hawkeye, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

The Celebrant turned to Riza. "Repeat after me." He prompted.

"I, Elizabeth Hawkeye, take you, Roy Mustang, to be my partner,"

Riza paused ever so slightly. This was it, the moment with no going back. She expected to feel nervous, or sad, something like that, but she didn't. The vows seemed fitting, seemed right.

"Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know."

It was true. She knew Roy was compassionate, loving of his friends and family, and an incredible man. His maids had spoken so highly of him, about how kind he was, how lucky she was. And she was looking forward to finding out more about the man. The complexities, his habits, what he loved and disliked, who he was as a man. He was a truly intriguing person, and Riza wanted to learn the mystery that was Roy Mustang - not just base him on the embellishments about him spread through the media.

"I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." She finished, not being able to help but smile at him. It wasn't a hard promise to make. And she was sure that she wouldn't regret it.

Roy then turned to Maes, who handed him a ring, Roy spoke. " Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my wife." He said.

Maes then handed Riza a ring, with an encouraging wink, and murmured the vows she was to use to her quietly, while she put the ring on Roy's finger.

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live." Riza said, pride seeping into her voice. Roy was now hers. And he'd chosen appropriate vows, she had promised him her life already, after all.

The celebrant closed the ceremony, with the tradition line, "You may now kiss the bride."

Riza's eyes widened slightly. She'd never been kissed, properly on the lips before. Especially not by Roy. Her and Roy had been fairly innocent so far. And here he was, leaning towards her, in a room full of people, to give her her first kiss.

His lips pressed to hers, and she responded, feeling heat in her face, as her heart spread up. And as they stepped apart- although Roy's arm was tightly around her waist now- the entire audience applauded, watching as the newlywed couple made their way down the aisle together.

"We did it." Roy murmured to Riza. Excitement, amazement and adoration showing sincerely in his eyes.

"We did it!" Riza agreed, laughing care-freely. Everyone there that day, would have sworn beyond all doubt, that they were meant to be.

And she had to admit to herself, it was one of the best moments in her life.

_____

The reception was beautiful. As the sky began to darken, they made it to a big dining hall, three of the walls of which were entirely glass. The parking lot had been arranged so that it was unseen from the hall, all one could see out the windows was the blissful green of a healthy forest, and the calm, chattering river that ran through it.

The hall itself was rather large, attached to it, on the non-glass wall, was the kitchen, which was unseen by the guests other than the large, swinging double doors that the waiters and waitresses could be seen walking in and out of, carring trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres.

Guests milled around, chatting, drinking and laughing. There were a few photographers that were walking around, snapping a few shots here and there.

Roy and Riza were the last to arrive, and everyone turned and looked as the couple walked in together. Roy had an arm around Riza's waist as they entered, and everyone quickly applauded while Riza ducked her head - embarrassed by the unusually large amount of attention she had been gathering that day.

Everyone went back to their talking and the newlyweds made their way around, Roy introducing Riza to everyone that was there. They all had basically the same conversations: Roy would make the introduction, the people would congratulate them, compliment Riza, banter idling for a moment and then move on to the next group.

It was rather difficult for Riza to remember the names of the people, but she picked up on the ones that seemed most important to Roy. A group of four men, for example, who didn't bother speaking to Roy formally like the others; Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc, Heymens Breda and Vato Falman.

Riza was also introduced to Maes and Gracia, who she could tell were nice people. While Maes and Roy talked, Gracia asked Riza about herself, and Riza in turn asked Gracia a few things.

As the night moved on, the sky gracefully darkening, music started to play and people looked at the bride and groom expectantly.

"They want us to dance." Roy murmured, bringing his lips to her ear as he whispered.

"I don't know how." Riza said.

"I can help you." He replied, and then spoke louder, so people could hear him. "Care to dance, my love?"

Riza blushed and nodded shyly, as he took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

Roy was an amazing dancer, hands on her waist, and her hands thrown over his shoulders, he looked into her eyes as they spun around the room slowly. She didn't have to put much effort in, she just had to trust his abilities and let him lead her.

"Do you regret this? Choosing me, that is. Out of all the women in the world." Riza asked softly.

Roy smiled sweetly. "I could never regret you. No other woman in the world could live up to you."

He spoke too quietly for anyone else to hear, and he looked so sincere that Riza had to believe him. Those few words were having an amazing affect on her heart rate. He lent his head closer to hers and kissed her, for just a moment, on the lips. And Riza knew he wasn't doing it for show, but he honestly wanted to kiss her. And she realized that she had broken part of her deal. The part she had agreed to that was she could not love him. She barely knew him and yet, they had such a connection, a link between them - that made it impossible for Riza Hawkeye not to love Roy Mustang.

______

**Okay, SO basically, I suck at spell checking and editing, so I promise I'll try to edit the story but... Yeah.**

**So Review, and I have to ask, Is there anything in particular you want to happen for their wedding night? ~Little Miss.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why hello my beautiful reviewers! Surprise, surprise, here's another chapter! ^^. Firstly, thank you for understanding why I had to take a break from writing (You guys are so sweet) and secondly;**

**A couple of you reflected that this story reminds you of a manga, So I figured I better check this manga out... So after reading a couple of chapters, I realized that they are pretty similiar (although I hope I made Roy a little more likable *hearts*)... So, I think I should just mention this manga, (Which you can read at onemanga (dot) com) Hadashi Wo Bara Fume, and tell you that, I do not own this spookily similiar story :D.**

**Now, without further ado, The next chapter of...**

**~ Buy My Heart ~**

Chapter Six: Emotions In Turmoil

_You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better now  
You're stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it_

_And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if our way should falter  
Along the stony pass_

_And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if your way should falter  
Along the stony pass  
It's just a moment  
This time will pass _

**U2, 'Stuck in a moment you can't get out of'**

Riza watched silently from her post on a stool in the kitchen, while Roy walked through the rooms in the mansion getting ready for work. She rested her chin on one arm - propped by her elbow on the bench. It was all rather surreal watching her 'husband' like this. The scene was so domestic, so average.

Not that he was her real husband. No, he'd definitely made that clear, when the second they stepped through the door last night he told one of the maids to take her to her room. Which was on a different floor to his even. It was like he didn't even want to talk to her.

Actually, he probably didn't. Riza reminded herself. Really, she had been quite deluded through the whole wedding ordeal. The stress of having to marry someone she barely knew, having to act happy. She had tried to take the stress away by pretending that was what she wanted for herself, but now that wedding magic was gone. Especially as he hadn't even said good morning yet.

She sighed. She was on such a low today. 'Probably need some coffee' she thought.

Roy came back into the kitchen, now in a black business suit and red tie. He was rather handsome. He really looked too young to be married. More like he should be off partying with beautiful women and having the time of his life.

Roy raised an eyebrow at her, seeing the way she was observing him, but didn't comment.

He was frustratingly silent. "What am I supposed to do today, while you're working?" She winced at her own voice, it had come out rather sharply.

Roy chuckled at her hostility. "I'm sure you'll find something." He said nonchalantly.

Riza nodded, taking that as permission to do whatever she wanted. What she wanted to do was go and see her boys, but she couldn't since they'd be in school. But she craved something familiar. Something that could make her forget everything.

It was only just settling in really. She'd thought she'd given up all hope of falling in love, but getting married without love rekindled her hope. It was rather bittersweet. It had taken her to see what life was without love, to realize how much she wanted to be loved. Not that she could do anything about that now.

"Riza?" Roy's voice brought her back to the present. His face displaying almost concealed nervousness.

"Hmm?" Riza murmured absently.

The was a moment of silence as Roy seemed to consider whether he should speak or not, and Riza couldn't help but feel curious. What could have such a seemingly unshakable man look so... anxious.

"I don't want to spend years like this." He spoke, considering each word carefully. "I think that we should get to know each other more, maybe go out to dinner?"

Seriously? Riza thought, feeling somewhat annoyed. First, he makes her agree to marrying him without love and now it's like he's dangling that in front of her face. It was like he was saying: 'We can't be in love, but I want to show you what you're missing out on'.

No. fucking. way.

"What's the point?" Riza asked, getting up and leaving, not sparing a glance at his taken back expression. No girl has probably ever refused him before.

Riza went upstairs and chose a spare bedroom that overlooked the garage, and waited on the white covered brass bed that was overlooked the window until she finally saw him leave from below.

Riza exhaled shakily. "Why am I acting like this?" She questioned herself.

"You've been through a lot, mrs Riza."

Riza looked up to see Sienna - one of the maids - standing in the doorway.

Taking Riza's silence as a gesture to continue, Sienna entered and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Your emotions must be running wild at a time like this. On one hand, Roy has taken away your chance for love, a normal life and the right to freely visit those boys you spoke so fondly of yesterday. But on the other hand, Mr Mustang gave you another chance at life, a life where you have no worries about money, where you know those boys will be looked after. And you can't decide which one outweighs the other."

Riza smiled sadly. "That makes sense." She murmured. "I just don't know why all this had to happen. I'm not this type of person! I'm strong willed and independent, I help others. I'm not supposed to need someones help. Someones pity."

"But," Sienna argued, "it's takes someone of strong will to be willing to do something like this, to put your needs behind others. Mrs Riza, I think you just need to try and trust those around you more."

Riza's mind had been running like a whirlpool lately, now that such a drastic change to her entire life had happened, and Riza could feel her thoughts clear up as she listened to Sienna's reasoning.

This was probably hard on Roy too. He was doing this for his grandfather's last days to be ones of happiness. And he was trying to get to know her better, perhaps so they could live easier together, so they could be somewhat happy with this arrangement.

Riza smiled at Sienna. "Thanks."

"You can call Roy's mobile, he won't be at work for another half an hour. He's going to one of the more distant branches today." Sienna handed Riza a piece of paper with a mobile number scrawled over it. "I'll leave you alone, now."

Sienna gestured to the phone, sitting on the bedside table, as she left the room and closed the door softly.

Riza moved over to the phone, and picked it up, without hesitation. She was determined to take control of this situation, as she had done with most of her life's battles.

Roy picked up within four rings. "You've reached Roy Mustang." He greeted, using a businesslike tone Riza had never heard. He was obviously getting into 'work mode'.

"It's Riza."

A pause. "Ok-ay. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say," Riza explained, taking a deep breath, "That I'm sorry for acting so hostile, and I really think we should try to make this work. I want to be a good wife, no matter my reasons for getting married."

Roy sighed, and Riza couldn't tell if it was out of exasperation or relief. "I'm glad. I want this to work too."

Riza smiled to herself. "So about your offer before?"

"That we should go somewhere together?"

"Yeah." Riza confirmed. "I want to accept."

"Okay, well then, where would you like to go?"

Riza paused in thought. "No where in particular, just somewhere where it'd be unlikely for us to be recognised."

"Movie theater?" Roy suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Okay, well I'll pick you up when I get back from work. "

"Yep." Riza said, smiling. Things might actually work out.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Roy continued, "If you want to visit Edward and Alphonse after they finish school for the day, just ask Sienna to call the driver for you, she knows the address."

Riza suddenly felt rather guilty for thinking so badly of Roy, when he was being so thoughtful of her.

"Thank you, Roy." Riza answered sincerely.

"Bye." Was the reply.

"Yeah, see you." Riza put the phone into it;s cradle.

Just because things in her life weren't going forward like a normal persons - when were they ever? - she could still try her best to be optimistic and create the best possible outcome.

________

After wandering around for awhile, Riza found she couldn't stay put, and as much as she usually enjoyed sitting down and read a book - she just couldn't concentrate.

"You're awfully restless, mrs Riza. Is there anything I can do?" Sienna asked, watching Riza pace around.

"What does Roy usually do in his free time?" Riza queried, hoping she could find something she could talk to Roy about.

"Mr Roy usually reads or sometimes he goes out to his shooting range and does target practice."

A slow smile spread it's way across Riza's face. "Roy has a shooting range?"

Sienna nodded. "It's on the other side of the property. I could take you there."

Riza spent the rest of her day at the range. The one thing she had enjoyed when she lived with her father was when he'd take her shooting. In her country town, it was a hobby of many of the residents, so she was often being invited out go shooting.

She was pleased to find that her aim hadn't gotten any worse, and she was still excellent at using a gun. Riza was having so much fun reconnecting with a happy part from her childhood that she was amazed when she realized that Ed and Al would be home from school at any minute.

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur. Riza and the boys were perfectly content to just sit on the couch together, talking and reading. She really loved family moments like this, where everything seemed to be in place. Edward and Alphonse were so innocent and sweet, that she loved to spend her time with them.

"Mumma?" Alphonse asked, looking up at Riza with an adorable smile.

"Yes, sweet heart?" Riza replied, ruffling his honey coloured hair.

"I missed you." He told her simply, before hugging her tightly.

Riza smiled, feeling a tightness in her heart. It was all for them, her sweet little boys. Her chance at love was worth trading for them to have good lives.

"I missed you both too." Riza murmured. "My special little boys."

________

Riza waited until she had about five minutes before Roy's arrival, to run upstairs and get changed quickly. She wanted to cherish every second with Ed and Al that she possible could.

She quickly threw on some of her street clothes - over sized, ripped jeans and a white tank top, before letting out her hair. She was hoping that no one would recognize her as Roy Mustang's wife, after all - her photo had been splattered all over the latest magazines. It seemed everyone wanted a peek at Roy Mustang's elusive bride.

Riza breathed deeply when she heard the doorbell and started down stairs.

"Edward. Is your mum ready?" Riza could hear Roy's voice and she smiled nervously, hoping Edward would be nice.

"I think she almost is." Ed replied indecisively.

"Can I come in?"

Riza reached the bottom of the stairs before he could reply. "Ed, let him in, sweetheart. And don't answer the door without an adult."

Edward heaved a sigh before opening the door fully and stepping aside. "You're leaving again, mum?"

"Yeah, darling. Maria's making dinner. You be a good boy, okay?"

Ed nodded. "Bye."

Riza kissed him on the forehead. "I love you sweetie."

Riza looked at Roy and her eyes widened slightly. He was wearing denim jeans and a black hoodie. He no longer looked all put together and sophisticated, but more like... a hoodlum.

No wonder why Edward had been so guarded.

But the outfit seemed right, it was almost memorable to Riza. Why couldn't she remember why he looked so suddenly familiar.

"I...um...say goodbye to Al. Be right back." Riza murmured hurriedly, before running into the lounge room, suddenly overwhelmed.

After saying her goodbyes to Al and telling Maria - who had left the three alone for their 'family time - that she was leaving, Riza turned back to Roy.

"Ready?" He asked, an amused smile on his face.

Riza smiled shyly. "Ready."

________

**Hope you liked it. I should be doing Math, English, Drama and Mod History right now but... I wanted to update for you all. :D**

**Review!**

**~Little Miss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why hello everyone. I've finally reached one hundred reviews! That was basically my Fanfictioning life goal :D But that doesn't mean this story is over. Enjoy this chapter, my lovelies.**

**~ Buy My Heart ~**

Chapter Seven: Setbacks

_Now I don't understand  
What happened to our love  
But babe, Im gonna get you back  
Im gonna show you what I'm made of_

_**DJ Sammy, 'Boys of Summer'**_

The cinema was in a more common part of town, where Roy and Riza's outfit's fit right in. They looked like a couple of normal teenagers. They bought their tickets quickly, for some movie Riza knew nothing about, and entered their screening room.

Riza had never had the time or the money to go to the movies, so she looked around in awe at the big, dark room, filled with row after row of seats. The big screen at the front was on, showing advertisements as the cinema filled.

Riza and Roy chose a seat together up the back, sitting side by side and Riza couldn't help but feel a little excited. This was her first date, in a way. She tried to watch the screen, as the lights darkened and the movie came on, but she found it hard to concentrate with Roy beside her. He seemed so at ease beside her, and she couldn't help but cast him sidelong glances every now and then.

"You look completely awestruck." Roy commented, looking at her when she was actually watching the screen for once.

Riza smiled, tilting her head closer to his as not to disturb the other people. "I've never been to a movie theater before." She told him.

"Wow." Roy said, looking slightly amazed. "Glad I could give you a new experience, then."

He turned back to look at the screen, giving Riza an opportunity to think over his words.

He was glad to show her this? Was it just a common response, or was it something more? Could he be happy that he was a part of her first memory at such at place?

'Stop trying to see things that aren't there.' She mentally scolded herself.

The movie eventually ended, and Riza managed to sit through it without glancing at Roy too much, and she was pretty sure he hadn't noticed - or if he had, he hadn't let on. They both left the theater and started walking, to nowhere in particular and in a rather comfortable silence.

The sun had set, leaving the night sky, flickered with a few visible stars - although most stars weren't apparent due to the artificial lighting and tall buildings everywhere. Central was bustling with energy, as it was every second of the day, and people wandered around with destinations in mind, too self-involved to spare a glance at the casually dressed couple that were making their way along the streets.

"Riza..." Roy began hesitantly.

She glanced at him, wondering what he was leading up to, thousands of possibilities running through her mind. "Yes, Roy?"

"I think you should know."

"Know what?" Riza prompted, curiosity eating at her.

"Well you already know, in a way. You just don't know that you know."

Riza smiled. "Out with it, Roy." She said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"We've met before, but I just looked different back then and -" Roy began, being cut off as someone ran into Riza.

Riza stood to the side and the man who had walked into her looked at her curiously. "Sorry, babe." He said, a smirk playing on his face as if he had just won the lottery.

"Watch where you're going next time." Riza all but growled, annoyed at the way the man was looking at her.

"Sure thing." He said, with a nod as he walked away.

"Want to get something to eat?" Roy asked, gesturing to the restaurant that they were standing in front of. It was an Italian place, not too ritzy, but definitely not lower class either. It was decorated tastefully, with white and black accentuating the grass green highlights brought in the restaurant by feature walls and plants.

"Sure thing." Riza said, letting him open the restaurant door for her.

It wasn't long until they had ordered, with a few weird looks from customers and waiters alike, as the venue was rather formal meaning the outfits of the couple weren't exactly typical, but no one mentioned anything.

As Roy pulled out Riza's chair, and she sat down, he smiled apologetically at her. "I've left my credit card in the car, It's not far, be back in a second." He told her.

"Okay. I'll wait here, then." Riza said, not entirely bothered.

"Sorry." Roy apologized, before heading out the front door.

Riza looked around, now that she was alone, and noticed that she was still gaining quite a few wary glances from the well-dressed and down-right pretentious looking patrons. She sighed, looking back to the table, a cozy two person table, with a black tablecloth and a sparkling white candle in a clear candle holder, next to which was a vase with a single red rose. Each of the tables in the restaurant had been decorated elegantly like the one Riza was currently occupying, making Riza feel out of place.

"Elizabeth Mustang?" Asked a soft, sultry voice.

Riza looked up to see a beautiful woman - the perfect figure; dark, seductive eyes and long, wavy, black hair. The type of person who lowered the self esteem of every woman in a ten meter radius for just being there.

Riza half smiled nervously, wondering what this woman could want with her. "Yes?"

The woman smiled, pretending to look embarrassed. "Oh, I thought you might not remember me. I'm Solaris Lust Sünde, we met at your wedding, but I just go by Lust."

Riza nodded. "Oh, sorry, there were many beautiful people at the wedding, that the faces just started to blur together."

Lust laughed, sweetly. "Oh, aren't you sweet? So darling, how is day one so far?"

Riza paused for a second. What would a normal bride say the day after her wedding? "Amazing," Riza answered. "Everything still seems like a dream."

The woman smiled, something predatory in her appearance. "Yes, well. I am rather surprised that Roy would choose you to marry. I mean I was so shocked when he came to see me, just the other day to tell me we couldn't see each other anymore, because he was getting married." She laughed, as if the notion was entirely ridiculous. "But I'm sure you're enjoying Roy. I certainly did the other night. I might even miss him, as time goes by."

Riza stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, but I really must go. I hope to see you again, Elizabeth. Auf Wiedersehen." Lust said, winking at Riza before heading towards the door.

It took Riza a moment to get over what had just happened.

'What the hell was that?' Riza wondered.

She couldn't help but feel upset about the woman's implications. She had practically broadcast that she had slept with Riza's husband days before the wedding. 'I shouldn't care, it means nothing.' She told herself.

But why would he go through all of this trouble. He was risking so much just to marry her, when he could of easily just married Lust or one of his maids. They all adored him, and it would be a lot more realistic for him to fall in love with someone he had been seen with, than some unknown woman.

Nothing made sense anymore. She'd been so blinded by his apparent sincerity, by the way he had showed up just in time to save her, that she hadn't thought things through clearly. She believed every word he told her without question. It was ridiculous really, but what could she do?

Now that she was married to him.

The house Roy had bought the boys, he had put it in her name. If she left now, he shouldn't be able to take it back, as far as she knew. Maybe if she just walked out now, made an excuse for why she had to leave and run as far as she could. It would probably take a few minutes for him to realize she was gone.

But could she really leave? She had agreed to marry him with a promise of no love. He hadn't broken any promises.

Although she hadn't agreed to be manipulated.

Maybe that was why he had picked her, such an easy target. He probably thought it'd be easy to make some homeless girl fall for him. He probably thought she had to be stupid, to be living out on the streets. And then he'd have some nobody, some girl no one cared about, who he could control.

He acted like a decent person, but it was probably all an act.

She looked up, caught out of her daydream when Roy sat down beside her. He smiled charmingly. "I'm back." He said.

It was all a lie. Everyone in her life had lied to her. Her father would tell her he loved her, that his getting angry was her fault. She was such a bad child. But it wasn't her fault. She had done nothing wrong.

Tom had lied to her. He had been all sweet and nice, but now she realized it was probably just in effort to get into her pants.

And Roy was lying to her.

They all played the same game, all assumed she was so gullable, so weak. But Riza Hawkeye was not weak. She had survived on the street for years, she had brought up two boys, in her early teens. Not many could accomplish that.

She was the one with the power. She had left her father, she had left Tom and she could leave Roy. He wouldn't be willing to do anything to her, not with the chance of her telling everyone of their deceitful wedding. He would lose popularity - the man who took advantage of the poor girl.

She could leave. She could live with Ed and Al. She could be free. Sure, it wasn't the most honorable way to get ahead in the world - but it hadn't been to start with.

She looked at Roy and, sensing her eyes on him, he turned to her. Now she could even things up a bit. She would not be manipulated by some pompous rich guy.

"I'll be back in a sec." She murmured, with a smile. "Bathroom." Riza explained.

He nodded, completely unsuspecting and oblivious to the turn her thoughts had taken. Riza walked at a normal pace until she was out of his sight, where she sped up. She had to get as far away as she could.

She left the building and was hit with the cold, night air. She took a deep breath and felt a release of some sorts.

She was free.

She was independent.

She was strong.

And nothing could stop her.

"Elizabeth?"

She heard an unfamiliar voice behind her, but decided not to acknowledge whoever he was.

"Mustang!" The voice called.

'Keep walking.' She told herself.

"Hawkeye!" The man tried.

Riza turned around, having had too much stress in the last few minutes, let alone days, to not sound annoyed when she answered him.

"What do you want?" She asked, angrily, and managed to hide her shock as she realized she was facing the creepy guy that had walked into her before.

He grinned, running a hand through his spiky black hair. "What a fantastic question! I want it all, babe. Money, power, women..." He said, before his gaze managed to make something in Riza feel unsettled.

"But right now," He continued. "I want a ransom."

There are definitely certain setbacks to being married to one of the richest men in Amestris, Riza realized.

**Gah, that took effort. But was worth it (In my opinion). And Roy almost told her :D. Funny how some of you are all 'I'm not ready for her to find out just yet' and others are 'He should just tell her already'. So I did a compromise. He half told her ;).**

**And I'm sure you all know who the man is. I'm slightly obsessed with him (Why do I always love the bad guys?!?!) **

**Solaris is the name Lust used when she met with Havoc in the manga, **Sünde** is German for Sin and **Auf Wiedersehen** means Good bye in German. (I sucked at German, and that is basically all I remember from three years of learning it)**

**Review for more ~ Little Miss.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gah, I love you all :D and I know I haven't done any thank-yous for awhile, but I'm starting up again. **

**Thank you to my inspirational reviewers for chapter seven: wiltedhouseplants727, Legend of the Masked Hentai, IcePhantom, FangxHopxL, rinxxav, little miss clueless, WildSilence023, Resha Tsubaki, Sapphire addict, BlackBrightField2007, RedxAlert, MK17design, Adie Isobelle, Katey123, MustHawk and OTP.  
**

**And to everyone who likes depressed AU Royai: Go find 'How Much?' By FangxHopxL. I just discovered it and am totally infatuated with the story...**

**I'm suprised some people didn't realize Greed was the kidnapper... Maybe I'm more subtle than I thought :/ And for those who asked, it's the first Greed - Before the whole epidemic with Ling...**

**Enjoy!**

**~ Buy My Heart ~**

Chapter Eight: Greed

_We're only in it for the money  
To dip our fingers in your honey  
We pretend to no end  
We are bitches for your riches._

_**KMFDM, 'Bitches'**  
_

"Your wife has been kidnapped." The woman purred, as if she were flirting with him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Roy asked, frowning at the unknown woman.

She smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Solaris. Nice to meet you, Mr Mustang. Now, how about we go get in your car and I'll give you hand at getting your wife back?"

Sure, Riza had been gone for a few minutes, but kidnapped? How could that have been? She hadn't even been leaving the building just going to the bathroom, and he had been sure to always have her either in somewhere populated, or with someone who knew self defense, to avoid her becoming a target.

Riza didn't know it, but everyone Roy had left her with; One of the maids, the driver, even Maria - the nanny, were all trained to handle any potential threats. Roy knew anyone that could be seen with him could be seen as a target to his millions - which is why he'd set things up this way. And he'd been too confident with his abilities protecting her and she'd been kidnapped. If this busty woman was telling the truth.

He was definitely getting Riza a gun once this was over. Sienna had said she was a good shot.

________

Riza sighed, scowling at the man who had 'kidnapped' her with contempt. Riza was a smart woman, she had known that that man had planned this out rather well, and had had partners strategically placed to make sure she wouldn't get away. So she had gotten in his car quietly, it was the most painless way for her that she could see, and she thought that could just make a plan later.

"What's your name?" Riza asked the man.

They were in a building he had taken her to, in one of the worse parts of town which she had avoided up until now. They were in a room, the doors bolted and the room was rather unsightly - no windows, cracked walls, and one worn leather couch against one wall. Which the man was sitting on, while Riza scowled at him from the other end of the room.

"And why would I tell you that?" He asked, smirking.

"Because, you're not afraid of me escaping, so why not?" Riza said, confidently. He had a gun, on a holster, if she could get close enough to get it, the tables would be turned.

He laughed, amused by her answer. "The name's Greed, and that's all you're getting, honey. At least, not without some kind of payment."

'Oh, excellent, a man whore.' Riza thought, sarcastically, before reasoning that she may be able to use it to her advantage.

"Greed, as in the sin? Like, Lust?" Riza asked.

Greed laughed again. "You are certainly a sharp one. That would be my sister. She owed me a favour, so I had her lure you out."

"So she made all that up?" She clarified, feeling rather hopeful.

Greed shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I just told her to get you outside, not what to say."

Damn. "Roy won't pay you."

"What makes you say that?" Greed asked, obviously enjoying the situation.

"He doesn't _l-love _me." For some reason, the _l_ word had been hard to say.

Greed smiled, in a condescending yet sympathetic way. "But you love him?"

Riza snorted. "I've known him for like-" She paused momentarily, catching her almost slip up, "-not very long at all. I don't know him as well as I thought I did." She covered.

Greed rolled his eyes dramatically. "Sure, whatever."

"There's no point to this. Roy won't care enough to pay you." Riza enforced, remembering her angle, before she had been distracted by Greed's question.

"Who says I want that Bastard's money. I have standards, lovie."

Riza frowned. But didn't he want a ransom? Riza couldn't think of another person in the world that would pay for Riza to be safe. She had no-one else.

"Then, who are you trying to get a ransom from?"

Greed smirked. "You've been a bad girl, Riza. And I'm getting paid quite heftily to bring you back to your daddy."

Riza felt a dizziness in her head, suddenly feeling very off balanced. He didn't know where she was. There was no way she would be caught dead going back to him. But How?

"HOW?" Riza demanded, losing her cool for once.

Greed looked slightly surprised, but suppressed it. "How what?" He asked, that infuriating, nonchalant tone cutting into Riza and making her just about ready to hurt him. Badly.

"How. Did. He. Find. Me?" Riza growled.

Greed raised an eyebrow. "Anyone in Amestris could find you. Your face is covering all the latest magazines and newspapers. Your father would have to be a moron to not find you."

How could she have been so careless? She should have realized.

"You can't send me back to him! I'm eighteen, a legal adult. He is nothing to me." Riza told him.

Greed shook his head. "Like I care how he keeps you after he pays me."

Riza looked to a wall blankly, mentally begging herself to come up with a plan. Her thoughts whirled frantically, and she had to concentrate on her breathing before she could even began to think clearly.

"And I was hoping to be able to rebel a little more, before he found me, you know. Disgrace the Hawkeye name he held so dearly." Riza said, impartially, as she cocked her head, regarding Greed.

He looked thoroughly amused. Oh would she put on a show for him!

"No matter." She said, before acting as if she had made a realization. She looked at Greed, with a slow smile spreading across her face. "Unless..." She sang, stepping closer to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Daddy never liked it when I talked to bad boys." She all but purred, hiding her embarrassment. 'I hope I'm doing this right,' She thought, 'I've never tried to be seductive before.'

Greed didn't resist or speak at all, as Riza reached him and she mentally braced herself in case she should fail, as she sat down his lap, one hand one his shoulder and the other on his chest. She put her lips to his ear and whispered, "I never _did_ want to be the faithful little housewife to my bastard husband." She murmured.

She trailed her hand down his chest, lower and lower, until -

"Gotcha."

Riza grinned, pulling his gun effortlessly out of his holster and held it to his head, carefully getting off of him.

Greed just stared at her, shocked at being tricked.

"I have to say," Greed murmured, "Not only was that incredibly hot, but I am also very impressed."

He sighed, "I guess there's no way we could forget about all this and go back to before you had my gun, continue from there." He suggested.

Riza cocked the gun and Greed laughed.

"My first time getting beaten. What a worth opponent you are, Riza."

"Unlock the door, _now._" Riza growled.

Greed shrugged. "I wasn't all that keen on giving you to your father anyway. I'll have to tell him you overpowered me, with your feminine charm." He said, standing casually and walking to the door, as he pulled out his key.

His behaviour hadn't changed one bit, despite the gun trained on him. He opened the door widely for her and grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card. He handed her it, and Riza took it.

"My business card. You'll have to come back and return my gun sometime." He said, and Riza walked passed him, until he grabbed her unexpectedly and pecked her on the lips. Riza instinctively slapped him in the face and he took a step back, laughing.

"If you ever want to come to the dark side, beautiful - you know where to find me." He said, closing the door.

Riza stood in a dark hallway, in front of the door for a good couple of seconds. "I should have used the gun instead of my palm." She muttered, walking towards what looked like the exit.

It was fairly easy to find her way out of the building, and there seemed to be no one there to stop her - not that that made Riza put the gun down.

She paused once she'd gotten out into the open. She had no idea how to get back to Roy - even if that was what she wanted to do.

______

"Why are you even telling me this?" Roy asked, turning each corner, as Lust directed him.

"I hate my brother. So I thought it's be fun to foil his plans. Park here." She said, directing Roy to a sidewalk.

It had occurred to Roy that this could be a set up, but he decided he'd rather trust this woman if there was a chance he could save Riza.

"Thanks for the lift." Lust said, getting out of the vehicle. She leaned against the side door of the convertible. "Are you sure you want to find your wife? This _is_ my place, and I have a _very_ comfortable bed." She suggested shamelessly.

"Would you just tell me where she is?" Roy demanded, frustrated.

Lust sighed. "About four blocks away, a rundown apartment building, it looks abandoned. He'll probably be keeping her there until the payment is made. He will be armed and with her." She informed standing back from the car. "Good luck." She said, stepping back as Roy drove away.

He honestly had no idea what to do, but he drove forward, until he parked outside the described building. And there she was, Riza, standing out the front - ignorant of his presence - and looking lost.

He didn't know what it was exactly that he had with this beautiful girl, but the relief he felt, seeing her there - seemingly alright - definitely meant alot. The years of distance hadn't stopped the way only she could make him frantic.

He stepped out of the car and walked towards her. "Riza!"

______

Riza looked towards the voice, and saw the silhouette of the familiar man walking towards her. His voice so distantly familiar, and his almost perfect face contorted with worry.

_'We've met before, but I just looked different back then'_

Riza frowned slightly. "Tom?"

______

**Ahh realization. That was rather fun to write. And sorry if Riza pretending to be sexy was too OOC...Which brings me to the question, what does OCC mean? I'm curious, I can't figure this one out. (I'm so behind on the FFNet lingo, lol)**

**And I hope you got that Lust was lying from the whole, introducing herself to Roy.**

**Does anyone have any thoughts on songs I could put at the start?**

**Oh and thoughts, please. REVIEW!!**

**~Little Miss**

**(I'm just gonna go try to memorize my drama monologue, which is being performed Monday... I'm thinking I may have to improvise a bit... I have an awful memory... And then I'll start on the next chapter...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Argh, sorry for how late this is... I could give you a bunch of excuses, but - noone cares, so I'll just get on with it and let you read. This chapter, in my opinion, is pretty mediocre, but hey, whatever.**

**BTW, If you want something where Roy and Riza are in character, go read full metal alchemist. I'm not Hiromu Arakawa, I can't write in character awesomeness like her. (Like the last chapter... That was awesome XD)**

**That is all.**

**~Buy My Heart~**

**Chapter nine: Falling**

_When you feel that way again  
You have to stop your thinking  
And think of what you're here for  
And let the rest of your feelings go_

_You've got to find your balance  
You've got to realize  
You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes  
And if you find you've fallen  
And all your grace is gone  
Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on_

_**'Falling On' - Finger Eleven**_

Really, it was quite obvious now, the way he acted, that familiar air about him, the reason he chose her to be his wife even. Roy Mustang was Tom Monroe.

After realizing this, just one month ago, Riza had said nothing about it to anyone. She was more curious as to whether Roy actually planned on telling her. She was somewhat more calm now, as she had been furious upon this realization - not that she'd acted it, she had just gotten in his car and decided to go back to normal. After all, she was rational enough to know if she confronted him while upset, she'd say things she didn't want to and omit things she did want to say.

"I'm going to work now, Riza." Roy said, stepping into the lounge room she was currently occupying. It was the lounge room, the first room of his she'd been in, and she was sitting on the white, fluffy rug in front of the fire, with '_The Bridesmaid_' by _Ruth Rendell_ in her hands.

Riza looked up, her loose hair glowing in the light cast off by the fire. Riza hated winter, and had found it so comforting that the fire was just about always lit in this particular room on every cold day. She smiled. "Good bye, Roy. Travel safely." She said softly, the same thing every day.

He smiled back and with a wave he was gone, the front door closing behind him. Riza sighed, lying back onto the rug. For the month she'd lived there, he seemed like a kind person, like Tom had, and never did he act as if he was better than her, or anything of the sort. And despite the fact that still went out together - at least once a week - he'd never tried to make a move on her.

Not that she wanted him to or anything. He was sweet, respectful and chivalrous, but he also hadn't told her the truth yet.

Riza closed her eyes. Why had she even come back again? She was unsure of the answer herself, but she had stayed.

"Mrs Riza, would you like to go shopping today?" A maid asked, a girl named Sheska, who in all her time here - Riza had only seen a couple of times. Sheska had messy brown hair and a mousy face, framed by glasses, but with a little effort the girl could look beautiful if she tried. Although Riza was beginning to suspect that Sheska was more interested in reading than her own appearance.

Riza sat up and looked at the girl curiously. She didn't seem like the shopping type, well that was considering whenever Riza had seen her, there had been a book in the girl's hands.

"What for?" Riza asked.

"For Mr Roy's birthday." Sheska replied.

His birthday? Riza had had no idea. Roy hadn't mentioned it.

"Which is today." Sheska added helpfully, seeing Riza's blank look.

Riza jumped up. "What? Why didn't he tell me?"

_Because, you're not a real couple_, was the reply in Riza's mind, although the made was a little more tactful.

Sheska smiled, "He's not really the type to tell people stuff like that. It's not a big deal to him."

"How can it not be a big deal? It's his twenty first birthday?" Riza murmured. She always considered 21 as a big event in someone's life. "I have to do something for him!" She didn't quite know why she felt compelled to do something for him, but it was his birthday and she couldn't just do nothing.

Sheska laughed. "Okay, well why don't we go shopping and look around? You could get some inspiration."

"But, I don't know anything about what he likes." Riza sighed. "I'm pretty useless, for a wife. What does Roy usually do for his birthday?"

Sheska paused thoughtfully. "Last year Maes came over, and they went to bars."

Riza thought for a moment. Roy would probably want to spend time with his best friend. "What if we invited Maes and his wife over for dinner?" Riza suggested

She smiled. "I'll get you Mr Hughes' phone number."

Riza nodded, plans forming in her mind. "Okay."

* * *

Roy sighed to himself, as he arrived at the big building that was the main headquarters for Flame Corporations.

"Sir, the files for the Armstrong account have all been transferred." One of his workers told him, handing him a folder in passing.

"Okay, excellent. I'll handle the presentation information, then." Roy replied, as he approached the elevator, stepping in with one of his best friends and most loyal workers, Jean Havoc.

"How's the wife, Boss?" Havoc asked, smirking slightly. Havoc knew everything about the 'marriage', without Roy having told him. But the man could tell how Mustang acted with his women and how there was something different with the way he was with Riza. So, he eventually made Roy cave and tell him everything.

"She's... difficult." Roy replied, struggling to find a word that would suit the strong and beautiful woman.

Havoc chuckled. "Any particular reason?"

_Yes._

"No." Roy told him, casually. "It's just her personality."

It was her personality making her difficult. But not in the way one would imagine. Every time he tried to find someway to make her more... affectionate towards him, she'd find a way to turn it around and he'd be the one that was totally smitten. Not that he'd admit that. Ever.

She just happened to have all the aspects of his dream girl. Roy sighed, running his fingers through his gorgeous, silky hair with a sigh. _I'm falling._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Maria Ross smiled absently, as she watched the two boys. Alphonse was reading a book, something that Maria thought was a little too advanced for his age and Ed was...

"Edward, what are you doing?" Maria finally asked and the child prodigy looked up at her.

Edward sighed. "My 'assignment' is to make a collage," He explained, obviously knowing that this was far below his abilities, "and so I want to do mine reflecting the legal system of Amestris, but to do that I need some newspapers."

Maria was really beginning to regret letting him read that dictionary. And encyclopedia.

"I've got a couple in my car, but their kind of old. I'll get them for you." She told him, going to the car and collected the newpapers before bringing them back and putting them on the coffee table. The way Edward's eyes lit up was almost scary.

"Thanks Maria." He replied, already digging into the papers, and Maria felt her heart stop when he opened up a newspaper from a month ago.

Edward froze, looking at the picture in confusion. "Mother?" He said, uncertainly.

"Edward, it's -" Maria began, but Edward interrupted her, as he read out the headline of the article.

"First pictures of Roy Mustang's wedding to the previously unknown bride, Riza Hawkeye."

* * *

Roy opened the door to his mansion, only to be met with the face of his long time best friend Maes Hughes, and his true love, Gracia. "Happy Birthday, Roy." The man said, grinning. "Riza invited us over to dinner so we could celebrate."

Roy smiled. "Hey Maes, Gracia you look absolutely glowing."

Gracia smiled, casting a glance toward her stomach, where a baby was nearly finished growing.

"Oh, Roy - You're back." Riza was standing in the doorway, her hair a little disheveled and an apron tied around her waist. "If you guys want to get ready, I can serve dinner in just a moment."

"Got it." Hughes replied, taking Gracia's hand and leading her out of the room, leaving the two to themselves.

"Sienna's helping me cook." Riza said, explaining her appearance. "I'll go clean myself up." She started making her way up the stairs.

Roy watched her for a moment until she turned around. "Roy?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Yes?"

She smiled sweetly. "Happy Birthday, husband." Riza turned back around and made it up the stairs and out of sight.

Roy smirked, _I never thought anyone would be able to have such an affect on me._ He thought.

* * *

"Edward, it's not - "

Edward looked up at Maria sharply. "WHY WOULDN'T SHE TELL ME?" He asked, and Maria could see some hurt on his face, clearly.

"It's not my place to explain Ed, she said she'll visit us tomorrow, you can ask her then."

"But why would Mum hide this from me?" Edward asked.

"Hide what from you?" Al asked, entering the room warily.

"Mum got married to that Mustang guy." Edward answered, straight fowardly.

"But he's her boss?" Al mentioned, uncertainly.

"Yeah, sure." Was Ed's reply.

Maria sighed. What a mess.

* * *

The night had gone quite well, Riza reflected as she leaned against the banister of the balcony on the second floor library. The city was buzzing with life and energy in the distance, and the bright lights of the buildings had an almost otherworldly affect on Riza. She loved the glow of the city.

"So Beautiful." Came a voice from behind her.

Riza looked back and smiled at Roy, as he made his way next to her.

"Yes, I love the city at night." She replied, looking out at the view.

Roy looked at her. "I wasn't talking about the city."

Riza made eye contact with him for all of one second before looking away, blushing. "I think you've drunk a bit too much, tonight." She said, trying to will her heart to stop skipping around in her chest.

Roy laughed, "Please, even a blind man could tell how stunningly beautiful you are."

This time, when she met his, dark, alluring eyes, she couldn't find the strength to look away. Not even as he leaned towards her.

_He Lied to You,_ her mind shouted at her.

She stayed perfectly still.

_He'll only leave you again._

He continued to move closer.

_You're not even in a real relationship._

This time she moved. Except, instead of moving away like her mind was telling her, she moved forward and closed the distance.

**Sorry again for the horrible quality. ~ Little Miss  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Buy My Heart ~**

Chapter Ten: Honesty

_I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

_**Daughtry, 'It's not over'**_

Riza jumped back just a second after kissing him.

"No, I shouldn't."

Roy frowned slightly, "Riza, I --"

"No, Tom. I don't want to hear it." She shouted back, before her eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth, realizing what she said.

Roy just stared at her speechless for a moment. "How did you...?

"How did you expect me not to realize, _Roy? _I'm not stupid. I had to figure it out eventually, that you're a liar, and have always been." She was yelling.

"Riza, I'm sorry I didn't tell you-" He began, knowing he had to tell her everything.

"No. Don't go playing that card. The considerate gentleman you've been pretending to be all this time. Making me hate myself for falling for it, even though I know what you're really like. I don't understand. Why couldn't you have just told me, when you saw me? You must have recognized me - I wasn't disguising myself, lying about my name."

"I don't know. I just acted on impulse. I saw you and it was the most perfect timing, considering everything." Roy explained, taking a step closer to her.

"Get away from me. I thought I could handle this, but you've just --" She made a frustrated noise, not even knowing what to say. "I'm going to my room. Don't disturb me, _I'll _come to _you_, when I'm ready to talk about this."

Roy sighed, as she ran off. _Shit._

_

* * *

_

"What?" Maria exclaimed, feeling a wave of panic wash through her.

"Edward said you were busy, so he was going to walk home, Miss Ross."The teacher said, looking concerned.

"Where's brother, Maria?" Alphonse asked, tugging on her pant leg.

She forced a smile and looked down at Al. "Don't worry Al, we'll find him. But first, do you have any idea where he could be?"

Alphonse shook his head, quickly.

Maria frowned and looked back to Ed's teacher, Mrs Curtis. "I'll drive down all the routes he could've gone. Sorry to bother you, Izumi."

The teacher waved a hand in dismissal. "Whatever. But when you find him, let him know that he's in a lot of trouble for lying to me."

Maria nodded, and took Al's hand, as they walked back to the car.

"This is about yesterday." She murmured, remembering the boy's reaction to finding out about Riza's... marriage.

"-- and I've transferred all the data over to the Kimbley accounts, so it should be resolved by the deadline, sir." Havoc finished.

"Good work, you can go back now." Mustang replied, looking back to his computer, as the worker left.

The phone buzzed and Roy picked it up, noticing it was from the secretary downstairs. "Yes?"

"Uh, Mr. Mustang. There's a child down here who is demanding that he has business with you. I'm not quite sure what to do...?" The secretary said uncertainly.

Child? Mustang wondered. "What's the child's name?"

There was a moments pause before the secretary replied, "He says Edward, sir."

Mustang sighed. "Okay, tell him I'll be right down." Roy stood up, grabbing his mobile phone and dialing.

"Maria Ross, speaking."

"Maria, it's Roy. Just wondering how the boys are going?" Roy asked, innocently.

"Uh, sir, about that..."

"Edward's here." Roy interrupted. "Come down to headquarters."

"Oh thank goodness. Uh, Sir, Edward -" The dial tone clicked in. "Found out." Maria finished, dully.

Roy strided out to the reception, where a rather annoyed looking Golden haired boy was waiting.

"Edward. To what do I owe the honour?" He asked, smiling at him.

Edward glared. "You married my m-"

"Why don't we go to my office to wait for Maria to come pick you up?" Roy cut in. The last thing he needed was for a rumour to spread that Riza had a son, or something to that affect.

Edward scowled, but agreed.

"I told you to look after my mother, not marry her." Edward growled, as soon as they were alone in the office.

"Ah, well Edward, It's complicated." Roy began, thinking he should probably call Riza. She'd want to explain this to him herself. "How about I take your mother to your place this afternoon and we can discuss this with her?"

"Fine." Was the blond's grudging reply.

Why does everything have to fall apart at once? He wondered, knowing he had to go back and talk to Riza preferably _before_ he took her to see Edward.

* * *

"Miss Riza?" Sienna asked, her wavy brown hair tied into a loose ponytail. "Did you and Mr Roy have a fight?"

Riza sighed. "What gave it away?"

Sienna sat down in the chair next to Riza's at the dining table. "You're making such a face, how could I not realize?"

Riza smiled bitterly. "I don't understand." She moaned, tipping her head back inelegantly. "I'm meant to be royally pissed off at him, for being a total lying bastard. Bt I'm only upset that I didn't give him a chance to clear things up."

"What do you want the end result of this to be?" Sienna asked, curiously.

Riza looked to the roof in thought. "Even when I knew he was lying, he still managed to charm me." She moaned. "I just want him to come home and tell me this amazing reason for what he did, one that makes it impossible for me to be angry. And then we can just, I don't know, get to know each other more. I think I could fall in love with him, even."

"If you're not, already." Sienna smiled.

The clicking of the front door made Riza jump up and look towards the sound. It was too early for Roy to be back, wasn't it? And yet, it was him who entered the room, pausing for a second as he realized that Riza was in the room.

"Riza," He began.

"I'll go," Sienna murmured, "do maid stuff." She finished, walking away briskly.

Roy took a step closer. "Can I explain?"

Riza nodded. "Yeah."

"I have to show you something." He said, gesturing out of the room, "Follow me."

Riza followed him.

"When I was younger, as you know, the whole homeless shelter thing was for community service." Roy began, leading her up the stairs. "My dad was so angry that I'd bring bad publicity to the business, that he made me wear those contacts and the wig, that way no one would realize that the person doing service, was his kid."

They entered the library and Riza looked around, confused. What could he show her in there?

"So anyway, I had to se the alias and everything, for him. And then I met you. You know the middle of the story, so I'll skip to the end. The day you left -" He pulled a book, The Lion, the Witch and The Wardrobe out and handed it to her. "- I had gotten all ready to tell you, I was really hoping you'd be okay with it."

"Open it." He said gesturing to the book in her hands. "It seemed appropriate, being your favourite book back then, to put it there."

Riza gasped, as she realized what it was he had put in the book -- the note.

_'Dear Tom Monroe,_

_ I've never been happier then when I met you. You've helped me so much, and even though I have nothing - I feel like I have something, just because of you._

_I was offered a job, as a receptionist, it sounds kind of promising, so I'm looking forward to it. But - and this is under no circumstances a goodbye letter - I don't want you to know where it is just yet. When you next see me, I'll be making something great out of my life, you've given me faith that I can, and you'll be proud of me. I promise._

_Remember, this isn't goodbye, and I will find you again, once I'm on my feet and have something to show for myself. After all, How many Tom Monroe's are there in Central? I'll just look you up in the phone book one day and appear on your door step. So you better not forget me, or else it'll be awkward._

_It'll be better when we meet again, we'll be older. Because I really look forward to you letting me know what true love is._

_I'm in Like with you, Tom. Very very in Like. And one day, that just may turn into love._

_Lots of Like,_

_ Elizabeth (Riza) Hawkeye.'_

"You kept it." She murmured.

"Well, you were the first person to ever see me as someone other than the rich kid that they could use. I was quite infatuated with you." Roy replied. "And then when I saw you again. I was just so amazed and before I knew it, I was proposing. And, that's about it."

Riza nodded, before gently raising her hand.

SNAP.

Roy stared at her in amazement, as he realized she'd slapped his face. "Um, ow." He murmured, realizing she was stronger than she looked. A lot stronger.

She nodded. "_That_ was for lying." She said, before allowing a smile to make it's way on her face. "And you have to make it up to me with a date." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek where she'd hit him, before turning away.

He looked at her, awestruck for a moment.

He had to admit, he was relieved that everything was out in the open now. All that was left to do was... tell her about Edward.

"Ah, Riza?" He called after her.

* * *

Riza barely gave the car time to pull to a halt, before she ran out of the car and to the front door of the house, where her two boys were. She was distraught with the fear that her boys would hate her or think she was abandoning them.

Roy followed her at a slower rate, his mind working to find a solution that would appease both Riza and her sons to this situation.

Throwing the front door open, Riza called out, "Boys, I'm here!" Before rushing inside to find them, Roy closing the door for her. Edward was sitting on the couch, arms crossed, obviously waiting for Riza's explanation. Alphonse was on the floor, with a pencil and some paper, writing down in a rather advanced style for his age.

"Boys..." Riza began, hesitantly.

Maria entered the room, but paused when she saw Roy and Riza already in there, Riza in the middle of the room, and Roy standing back at the doorway.

"Mrs M- Riza," Maria spoke, catching herself from saying Mrs Mustang. That probably wouldn't help things at all. "I'm am so sorry about this, Edward got into the newpaper and found last months article on... the situation."

Riza nodded. "It's okay, Maria. I probably should have told them sooner." She said, before looking to Edward, who looked hurt.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, his voice coming out a little softer than he had obviously meant it to.

"You'll be able to understand this so much better when you're older, Darling." Riza said, looking to Roy for help without realizing it.

Roy took a step forward. "It's more of a business deal than anything." Roy said, looking at Edward and speaking as if the kid was an adult. "I needed it to look like I was married, so I asked Riza to be my wife and in return, I agreed to support the three of you financially."

Edward thought for a moment. "That's why we have this big house, and Mum's almost never home?" He asked.

"Yes." Roy agreed, feeling some pity for the children.

"Don't go back and leave us again, Mumma!" Al spoke up, hopping up from his seat on the floor and looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah!" Edward agreed. "You can't trust him. We can protect you, not him."

Riza bit her lip, feeling an urge to cry, which she pushed away. "I-I have to go back. We can't keep living the way we did on the streets."

"We don't care where we live, we just want to be with you." Edward declared.

"Than why don't you move into the mansion that your mother and I are in?" Roy suggested, calmly.

Riza looked at him in a mixture of hope and disbelief. "Really?"

_When you look at me like that, how can I refuse? _Roy thought, but instead he just smiled and nodded.

"But, people will notice. It may start all kinds of rumours for you to have two children living with us." Riza said, thoughtfully.

Roy scoffed. "Like I care what people think of me. But if it worries you, I can put out word that we're adopting your orphaned relatives, or something."

Riza smiled and looked to her boys. "How about it?"

"Yeah!" Al agreed enthusiastically.

Edward bit his lip and nodded slowly. "I guess that would be better."

Roy shook his head, smiling. _The power one woman can have over me._

**Naww... Everything's falling into place. Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter, Reviews would be nice :D. ~Little-Miss. **


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Buy My Heart ~**

**Epilogue**

"_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air__  
__I know I can count on you__  
__Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"__  
__But you've got the love I need to see me through"_

**Florence and the Machine, '**_**You've got the love'**_

The skyline of the city glittered beautifully as the sun lowered during the progression of the evening. Riza smiled, appreciating the beauty of each of the glistening lights that illuminated the roads and buildings. Even artificial light could look amazing from a distance.

It had been two months since Edward and Alphonse had moved into the mansion with her and Roy, and they were adjusting rather well. The official story was, as Roy had first suggested, they were adopting Riza's orphaned relatives and most of the public had accepted the idea.

Riza was unimaginably happy with her life now. Roy had shown his true colours as a caring man over the last few months and even Edward was beginning to approve of him. Edward liked the fact that Roy spoke to him as he spoke to adults - which was what the prodigy boy preferred.

"See anything you want?" Roy asked gently, looking at Riza, his arm around her waist.

They were walking along one of the main shopping streets of Amestris, glancing at the boutiques and stores as they passed.

Riza smiled and shook her head. The shopping was just an excuse for them to spend a couple of hours alone together. Roy would take her anywhere she wanted, just for the sake of spending some time with her.

"What about you?" Riza asked, gesturing to the stores around them. "Anything you fancy?"

Roy smirked, bringing his face closer to hers. "Only you."

Riza laughed, hitting his shoulder playfully. "Cool off, Romeo." She joked, although she had to look away to hide her blush.

They were basically a normal couple now, going on dates or even staying at home together, playing with the kids.

And every day they fell for each other a little more.

The main street wasn't far from their house, so they both began their walk home, hand in hand.

Riza looked up at the darkening sky as she felt a drop of water land on her nose. "I think it's going to rain." She murmured, just as a sheet of the water fell from the sky. She laughed, not at all deterred by the fact that she was soaking wet.

Roy raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Rain put your flame out?" Riza asked with a laugh, as she looked at the owner of Flame Corporation.

Looking at Riza, grinning at him and childishly overjoyed by the rain, Roy had to admit that he was liking the rain a little more than usual.

"Nothing could put the flame of my heart out, Riza!" Roy replied dramatically.

"You're so cheesy tonight." Riza said, although she still pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the lips.

He smirked. "Why Thank you."

It had to be fate. That they had met so long ago, and then crossed paths once again, Roy thought. It was like they were meant to be together. Destined. Soul mates. He smiled to himself, thinking how cheesy she would really think he was if she knew what he thought.

They walked the rest of the way home, not one bit bothered by the rain. In fact, when looking at one another, the rain went by unnoticed.

* * *

((1 Year Later))

"Need any help?" Roy asked smiling at his wife.

Riza rolled her eyes. "If I can handle you, then I think I can handle being pregnant," she murmured, getting out of their car. They were visiting Maes for a dinner party.

"Ah, you're finally here!" exclaimed a voice from behind them. The couple turned to see Maes Hughes, holding his cherished daughter Elicia and grinning at them.

"Good to see you, Maes," Roy said and Riza nodded.

"Oh you wouldn't believe what Elicia did yesterday! It was so cute!"

Roy sighed. "I'm sure it was. Just like when you called me to gush about how cute she was when she laughed – while I was at work, I might add."

"Please, you have Edward helping you, how old is he now?"

"Nine going on nineteen." Riza replied with a laugh, thinking of her genius son.

"He is helpful." Roy agreed, wrapping an arm around Riza. Roy had become quite attached to Ed and Al, Riza was often seeing them playing in the yard or reading together. And Ed was always eager for a chance to go to the company to visit Roy.

"So," Maes said, a sparkle in his eye and not a hint of subtlety, "I hear you went to the doctor's yesterday…?" The statement was basically a question, begging for more details.

"Well, since I am six months along, we decided to find out the baby's gender." Riza said, purposely avoiding the answer.

Gracia appeared at the door and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "You should probably tell him, he's been debating what to do either case all morning."

"Oh?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

Maes nodded. "It would be great if it's a girl, a little playmate for Elicia."

"And if it's a boy?" Roy prompted and Maes smiled.

"Well then I'll be putting bars on Elicia's windows and locks on her doors, because we all know any son of yours is going to be just as arrogant and charming."

They laughed.

"Well, in that case, you're safe. No locks on doors necessary." Roy grinned.

Gracia grinned. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"I'm so happy, Roy! Only a real man can have such a happy family. But it's still going to be a challenge," Maes warned.

Roy smirked. "With such a wonderful woman by my side, I know it'll be fine."

Maes chuckled. "And you say _I_ brag."

"So does the thirteen photo albums you've filled in the last fortnight."

* * *

**Sorry how long it took for me to update with this epilogue. **

**I do hope you enjoyed this story, It's one of my favourite stories I've ever written, mostly thanks to the amazing feedback.**

**Feel free to grace me with one last review. X. Little-Miss**


End file.
